


come to me like the ocean waves

by kysjpg



Series: marmoris [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Mortality, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mortality, Not Beta Read, Some Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, They were childhood friends, chapters are kinda short oof, he's fine tho dw, ish, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of?, marked teen and up bc there's some language, pirate! wooyoung, probably, siren! yeosang, someone gets shot, woosang centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kysjpg/pseuds/kysjpg
Summary: Yeosang hates humans. He tells himself this every time he lures one to their death. Yeosang hates humans. He tells himself this every time they beg him to let them go just before they meet their demise. Yeosang hates humans. This is the mantra he repeats in his head to drown out their cries as they sink underwater. Yeosang hates humans. He tells himself this every day.Until he meets Wooyoung.orYeosang is a siren. Wooyoung is a pirate. Yeosang hates. Wooyoung hopes. Perhaps they both have things to learn.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: marmoris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959382
Comments: 39
Kudos: 214





	1. i'll come back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a story is told

To a pirate, there is nothing more terrifying or more endlessly fascinating than a siren. They are said to be strikingly beautiful, with voices like the sea itself— powerful and captivating, infinitely vast and infinitely complex. It is said that sirens are born from a violent death ending in a watery grave, and that they seek to lure others to the same fate. It is for this reason that any sailor has learned to fear them, for their songs draw you to them, only for them to drag you into the depths of the ocean. Sirens are, as anyone would tell you, cruel and heartless.

But there are multiple sides to every story, multiple facets to every being. This story isn’t about fear or death or suffering— it’s about love, about learning to find value and beauty in life.

~

Yeosang is a siren. He knows where he came from. At least, he knows that he was born because someone met a horrible, watery fate. He knows that he must lure others to their deaths as well, in order to ensure the survival of his kind. He was born to destroy— to kill and hurt. He had originally rejected this when he first came into being— because what good was it to continue this cycle of pain and death?

Then he met the humans.

He had just been curious, having heard about them from older sirens. So he decided to try and see them up close, and approach them himself instead of using his voice to lure them to him. He swam up to the ship, observing the humans on it carefully. They were fascinating creatures; so full of life and light, so different from sirens in every way.  
He had simply been observing them silently, basking in their lively warmth, when one of them had seen him. Upon seeing what he was, their attitudes had swiftly shifted— turning from jovial to aggressive in the blink of an eye. They had tried to kill him then, not that sirens are truly alive— they lack hearts. It was then that Yeosang learned that siren scales were particularly valuable to humans, and that humans also sought the renown that would come from actually killing a siren. He had barely escaped being caught, and had been nursing his wounds for days afterwards.

From that point on, he learned to resent humans, allowing fear and confusion to be masked by bitterness and hatred.

  
Yeosang hates humans. He tells himself this every time he lures one to their death. Yeosang hates humans. He tells himself this every time they beg him to let them go just before they meet their demise. Yeosang hates humans. This is the mantra he repeats in his head to drown out their cries as they sink underwater. Yeosang hates humans. He tells himself this every day.

Until he meets Wooyoung.

~

Wooyoung is a pirate. He’s always been captivated by the ocean, and when Hongjoong gave him the opportunity to go out on the sea, he took that opportunity without looking back. He knows about sirens— at least he has heard of them. He’s never encountered one, but then again most who have encountered then do not live to tell the tale. He’s not even entirely sure they exist. But the idea of them has always intrigued him— the thought that people who met a watery grave might still exist in some capacity, or at least that their death meant something.

Wooyoung lost someone once. He grew up an orphan, grounded only by a shy young boy— the son of a fisherman— named Yeosang. When they were ten, they would play together on the docks while Yeosang’s father was out at sea, and they quickly became close friends, even though their personalities were almost complete opposites. When they were twelve, Yeosang started joining his father on some of his outings. One day, when they were fifteen, Yeosang and his father didn’t come back.

Wooyoung had waited all day at the docks, excited to show Yeosang a particularly interesting map he had found, as he knew the other boy loved the idea of adventure. When night fell and they still hadn’t come back, Wooyoung began to worry. He stayed up that entire night, waiting. As the sun rose, he was still alone on that dock. They never came back. People went on with their lives. Wooyoung didn’t. For months he mourned the loss of his only friend. Then, he remembered a story, and it gave him hope. It was a story about how those who died at sea became creatures who roamed it— creatures called sirens. Since that day, Wooyoung has held onto the hope that he might see his old friend once more.

  
Wooyoung hopes that sirens are real. He hopes that Yeosang still exists somewhere, in some form. Even if he’s just a shell of his former self, Wooyoung hopes. He hopes to see his friend again. With all his heart he hopes. So he travels. With Hongjoong, he can scour the oceans in search of just a hint of a tail, a flash of hair, a snippet of a song. He hopes, and he watches, and he listens. Every time they dock, he listens to the bustle of the marketplaces and taverns, straining to hear a fragment of a story, an offhand comment, anything that might lead him back to Yeosang.

Wooyoung hopes and hopes and hopes, and one day he hears something. They had just docked on a small island, and he’s strolling through the marketplace at a leisurely pace when he hears it. A story of a siren, told by a rugged-looking sailor. A story of how he barely escaped with his life, the siren dragging his crew members under the waves one by one, just south of this island. Quickly, Wooyoung goes back to the ship, waiting impatiently for Seonghwa and Hongjoong to come back from their errands. And Wooyoung searches. Wooyoung hopes.

And then, Wooyoung meets Yeosang. Again.


	2. like waves to the shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a song is sung

Wooyoung had been traveling with Hongjoong for five years when he finally heard something. For all the years he had been traveling, he had only heard whispers of sirens, but here, in this marketplace, was the first time he had heard something solid. It was a sunny day, and he had decided to just look through the marketplace while Hongjoong and Seonghwa looked for supplies. He listened in on conversations as he passed by the stands, trying to pick up any mention of a siren.

“... killed the whole crew!” A rough voice came from his left. He whipped around to see a sailor, leaning over a counter and talking to the shopkeeper. They were talking in low voices, so Wooyoung crept closer, ducking among the wares to stay hidden. “We never thought we’d actually find one, you know? We didn’t believe they existed. But then we heard this song, and we were drawn towards it. Next thing I knew, I was in the water, watching my crew being pulled under one after another. That siren, that _thing_ — it took them all. I was barely able to escape with my life; I had to turn my back on my crew and swim away as fast as I could. I thank my lucky stars that it didn’t notice me.”

It was at this point that Wooyoung burst out from between the racks, startling both the sailor and the shopkeeper, who looked at him in surprise. “Where?” He demanded.

“Pardon?” the sailor responded.

“The siren. Where is it?”

“Are- are you crazy?”

“Only a little,” Wooyoung’s lips quirked mischievously. “Now, where is it?”

“It was about a day south of here,” the sailor regarded him suspiciously, as if sizing him up. “You trying to get yourself killed, kid?” Wooyoung simply smiled and stepped back out into the crowded streets, winding his way through the crowds and back to the ship. He knew that this could very well be another tall tale, but he was willing to cling onto whatever glimmer of hope he was presented with. San greeted him with a bright smile as he strode up the gangplank.

“Anything useful today?” He asked, nudging Wooyoung with his elbow. Wooyoung nodded at the other boy, offering him a soft smile.

“A story of a siren about a day south,” He sighed, draping himself over San’s shoulders. San scoffed and ducked out from Wooyoung’s hold.

“Oh? Do you really think Hongjoong will be okay with following your stories again?” Wooyoung just shrugged and slumped over the rail, sticking his tongue out at the other boy.

“Hongjoong just wants adventure, San. Besides, he can’t resist my puppy eyes,” He fluttered his eyelashes to emphasize his point. San shoved at him playfully, grinning, and Wooyoung stumbled back a few steps, a betrayed look on his face. Wooyoung heard a small cough from behind him, turning to see Seonghwa with one of his eyebrows quirked at them, Hongjoong standing beside him trying— and failing— to hold in his laughter. 

“I see you two are up to your usual antics,” Seonghwa remarked, setting the crate he was carrying down on the deck carefully. Hongjoong followed suit, turning to face Wooyoung, question written all over his face.

“I heard another story,” Wooyoung supplied.

“Ah,” came Hongjoong’s response. “So where are we headed?” At that, Wooyoung shot an _I told you so_ look at San, grinning impishly. San rolled his eyes.

“About a day south,” Wooyoung responded. Hongjoong nodded, turning to Seonghwa, who simply shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

“Alright,” Hongjoong conceded, “We’ll set out soon,” Wooyoung bounced excitedly.

“Thanks, Joong!” He exclaimed, drawing Hongjoong into a tight hug. Hongjoong grunted in response.

~

It wasn’t that Yeosang took any particular pleasure in killing people, but he didn’t really feel any strong aversion to it either. Perhaps the best way to describe how he felt about it was that he held a certain indifference. Humans were only ever violent towards him, so wasn’t it natural that he be violent towards them? Wasn’t it natural that he should hate them? But something deep inside of him always cried out as he dragged men beneath the waves, begging him to stop. He tried to ignore it.

Sometimes, he would see someone trying to escape. That thing told him to leave them be. He normally didn’t. One day, he did. Perhaps it was a mistake, listening to that little cry, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. As he dragged another man underneath the waves, he watched the tiny form swimming frantically in the distance, a pang akin to hope in his chest. He quickly brushed it off. Sirens were not allowed to hope. They could only hate. So Yeosang told himself he hated humans, and he carried on with his existence.

He let out a sigh, watching as the now-abandoned boat was dashed against the nearby rocks, the debris scattering into the sea. He would have to clean that up at some point, but he was exhausted, so he simply turned away from it and dove underneath the surface, comforted by the silence that blanketed him.

One thing he had learned in the past five years was that humans knew only turmoil— only knew how to destroy. But the ocean knew many things. Sure, it also knew turmoil. It knew how to destroy and devastate. But it also knew how to calm and embrace. How to comfort and create. The ocean had so many things to offer, and Yeosang basked in it. The ocean was his mother and his home. It was everything he had ever known, everything familiar and everything foreign— all at once. 

Deep in his soul, he felt something tugging at his heart as he stared at ships passing by. Some distant longing to join them, a yearning for adventure. But he pushed it down, ignoring it, trying to drown it in the swells of the water. He swam aimlessly for who knows how long, and when he finally broke the surface again a ship had appeared on the horizon. He opened his mouth, the little voice screaming at him not to sing, begging him not to kill. He ignored it, letting the notes fall from his lips.

~

Wooyoung had been up in the rigging when he heard it— a lilting melody that carried on the gentle breeze, beckoning him towards it. The voice was ethereal, so full of yearning and sadness that Wooyoung longed to find its source. Hongjoong had told them to put cotton in their ears, but he had taken it out in his longing. He felt the ship drawing closer, finding himself leaning forwards, toward the voice. In the distance, he could make out a slender form, pale skin contrasted against the wine-dark sea. He clambered down from the rigging, stumbling over himself as he rushed to the bow, hoping to get a closer look at the source of the song.

Vaguely, he could feel San at his side, trying to talk to him, and Hongjoong and Seonghwa at the stern, but his mind was foggy, focused only on the voice. When they drew close enough for Wooyoung to make out the form’s features, he felt his gut drop, surprise flooding him. He _knew_ that soft brown hair, _knew_ those small, delicate features. He had seen them so many times that they had been permanently etched into his memory— those deep brown eyes lit up with laughter, the soft hair gently tousled in the wind. It was _Yeosang_.

But Wooyoung blinked, and Yeosang was gone. He lurched forward in a desperate attempt to locate the other boy, losing his balance and tumbling into the water. He thought he could hear San let out a shout from above him, but it was distant, muted. He closed his eyes as he broke the surface, allowing himself to be enveloped by the waves.

As soon as he sunk beneath the water the fog in his mind lifted, and he opened his eyes, finding himself staring into those same brown eyes he had longed to see for so long. Recoiling in surprise, Wooyoung quickly pushed himself to the surface, gasping for air. Above him, he heard the desperate cries of his crew, calling out for him. 

“Yeosang?” was all he managed to breathe out as the siren popped above the waves, delicate hands reaching towards him, ready to drag him back down.

~

When Yeosang made eye contact with that lavender-haired man, he felt a panging in his chest, something telling him he _knew_ this man. He shook it off. He had been alone since the ocean created him five years prior. He didn’t _know_ anyone. But then the man had whispered his name— a name he had no way of knowing— and it held so many emotions that Yeosang had no way of just shaking it off. 

There was pain and yearning and sadness, but there was also something else behind his voice— hope. And Yeosang hesitated. For the first time ever, he hesitated, staring into those brown eyes that held _so much_ . And for the first time, Yeosang was afraid. Afraid of this man’s eyes, of his emotions, of how profoundly _human_ he was. For the first time, he didn’t hate humans— he _feared_ them.

He could hear the man’s friends calling out his name. _Wooyoung_. It suited him. Yeosang reached out, wanting to touch this strange creature, and suddenly he heard a loud noise echoing in the air. He recognized that noise, having heard it many times before— a gunshot. He felt the telltale stinging in his side, and he looked up to the source— a small man with silver hair, holding a pistol. Slowly, he looked back at Wooyoung, whose now-pale face was twisted in a combination of shock and horror. Were those emotions for himself or for Yeosang? The siren couldn’t tell. 

But he could see the crimson of his blood staining the waves, and he could feel himself getting dizzy. Once again he reached out to Wooyoung, this time in desperation, grabbing hold of the white fabric of the man’s shirt. As soon as Yeosang made contact with the lavender-haired man, a rush of emotions came crashing onto him full force as he faded out of consciousness.

“Oh,” he exhaled before blacking out.

~

Wooyoung saw fear and confusion in Yeosang’s eyes before he collapsed, clinging onto Wooyoung for dear life. And as soon as the siren lost consciousness, Wooyoung realized just how _light_ the other was— barely weighing him down as he tread water. He could hear San calling out for him, could see the ladder being lowered to him, Hongjoong telling him to leave the siren behind. 

But he couldn’t. He had finally found what he had been searching for for five years, and he was not about to let that go. He had heard somewhere that sirens could survive outside of water for a few days, so he hoisted Yeosang onto his back, wrapping his slender arms around his neck, and climbed onto the deck. 

As he put Yeosang down, he noticed the blood still dripping from his side, though the wound seemed significantly better than it had been at first. Still, he frantically ripped a strip of fabric from his soaking shirt and pressed it against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

“What are you _doing_?” Hongjoong hissed. Wooyoung glared at him.

“Saving his life,” was Wooyoung’s response.

“Why? He just tried to kill you! He’s a siren!”

“But he didn’t! He had so many opportunities to do so, and he didn’t! He was _afraid_ , Hongjoong. When I looked him in the eyes, he was _afraid_ . And-” Wooyoung felt pressure building behind his eyes. “And he’s Yeosang,” he added quietly. He looked up at Hongjoong, vision blurry with unshed tears. “He’s my _friend_ , Hongjoong,” Hongjoong frowned apprehensively. “ _Please_ ,” Wooyoung begged, a traitorous tear streaking down his cheek. He scrubbed at it furiously. At that, Hongjoong’s expression softened— just barely. Slowly, he nodded.

“Fine,” he conceded. “But as soon as he’s fully healed, I want him off my ship,” Wooyoung nodded weakly, faint words of gratitude escaping from his lips, as Seonghwa knelt beside him.

“I’ll treat him. We should take him to someone’s quarters, though,” the older said gently, carefully. Wooyoung nodded.

“He can-” he cut off, swallowing the lump in his throat. “He can use mine,” he offered. Seonghwa simply nodded softly, picking Yeosang up with the utmost care, Wooyoung trailing behind silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I'm back with chapter 2! I probably won't be updating this often, I just got struck with inspiration today lol. ANYWAYS, if u wanna check out my ranting on twitter it's: kys_jpg  
> I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. forever crashing into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yeosang is confused

Hongjoong was worried. Wooyoung hadn’t left the siren’s side since he had carried it onto the ship, even though it had tried to kill him. Hongjoong couldn’t act like he hadn’t seen the horror in Wooyoung eyes as he fired his pistol, but he didn’t think that Wooyoung would beg for the siren’s life. He had been apprehensive, but Wooyoung had looked desperate that he couldn’t say no. So now he could only worry, pacing in his quarters.

A soft knock snapped Hongjoong out of his thoughts, and he swiftly opened the door, coming face to face with Seonghwa. The older man offered him a small smile, ducking as he stepped over the threshold, Hongjoong closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Seonghwa pulled the smaller man into a hug, trying to comfort him.

“The siren is going to live,” He murmured into Hongjoong’s hair. Hongjoong hummed in response. He allowed himself to relax into Seonghwa’s embrace, breathing in the other’s scent. “I know you’re worried, Hongjoong, but I think-” Seonghwa sighed, chin resting on top of Hongjoong’s head. “I think that this was the best thing we could’ve done. For Wooyoung,”

“For Wooyoung,” Hongjoong agreed, turning around to face the black-haired man. He was still doubtful of the siren— reasonably so, he might add. But he was willing to do anything for his crew, even if it meant sheltering a siren aboard his ship. Seonghwa smiled at him softly, eyes filled with adoration.

~

Seonghwa had come and gone a few times, but Wooyoung couldn’t find it in himself to move, eyes fixed on the siren in front of him, afraid that Yeosang would stop breathing if he so much as looked away. Seonghwa had assured him that the other would be fine, but he still worried. So he sat there, watching the rise and fall of Yeosang’s pale chest. His eyes slowly traced upwards, taking in the siren’s features. 

He was ethereal— just as Wooyoung remembered him— with his light brown hair fanned out on the pillow and his lips parted slightly as he slept. Even the pink birthmark on the side of his face was the same. Wooyoung’s eyes shifted down to his tail. It was strange, seeing Yeosang like this. Not that the tail itself looked strange, in fact, it was quite beautiful. It was a deep crimson— a stark contrast to his pale skin— and each individual scale seemed to be sparkling in the dim light of Wooyoung’s quarters. 

But it was strange that it was _ Yeosang _ who had this tail. Yeosang, Wooyoung’s dearest companion growing up. Yeosang, the boy who would listen for hours as Wooyoung talked about the ocean, content to just sit on the docks and spend time together. Yeosang, who would tackle him with a hug every time he got back from a day at sea with his father. Yeosang, who would always sneak little gifts to Wooyoung whenever he could. Yeosang, who had died at sea five years ago. Yeosang, who Wooyoung thought he would never see again. But here he was, on Wooyoung’s bed, with bandages wrapped around his abdomen and a tail instead of legs.

In the back of his mind, Wooyoung knew that this wasn’t the Yeosang he had known when he was a kid— that this was just a creature that looked like Yeosang, born from his friend’s death. But, looking at the form in front of him, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was willing to cling onto whatever piece of Yeosang that he could.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but Seonghwa and San had both come by multiple times, shooting him worried looks as they left, by the time Yeosang moved. It was almost unnoticeable at first, a twitch of a finger or crinkle of the nose, but Wooyoung saw it. And he waited. Minutes passed. Then, there was a small groan or a shifting of the head. And Wooyoung waited more. And then his eyes fluttered open, another groan escaping his lips. He stared at the ceiling blankly for a few seconds, and then turned his head, making eye contact with Wooyoung. He blinked, eyes widening in surprise.

~

The first thing Yeosang noticed when he woke up was that he was in significantly less pain than he had been when he passed out. He wondered how long it had been, for him to have healed this much already. Then, he felt the light coming through his eyelids. That was weird. He usually didn't get this much light in the ocean. He opened his eyes, finding himself staring at a wooden ceiling that was notably not water. That was definitely weird. Feeling a presence to his left, he turned his head, coming face to face with none other than Wooyoung. He blinked.

“What the hell?” Yeosang hissed, quickly sitting up, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through his abdomen. Wooyoung rushed to the bed, a hand at Yeosang’s back to steady him.

“Be careful,” he murmured, Yeosang shivering as his breath tickled his ear. “You might reopen the wound if you move around too much,”

“The wound that your friend gave me?” Yeosang retorted. Wooyoung flinched away at that, as if he had been slapped. Well. At least he had the decency to look guilty.

“He thought you were going to kill me,”

“I  _ was _ ,”

“Then why didn’t you?” Yeosang paused, taken aback by the question his mouth open as he floundered to come up with a response

“I- I don’t know,” he frowned, running a hand through his hair. Because he really didn’t. He had fully intended on killing the man in front of him, but he just  _ couldn’t _ . There was something too off, too familiar about him, and whatever it was made the thought of killing him unbearable. But Yeosang couldn’t tell him that. Wooyoung raised an eyebrow at him. “I just couldn’t, I guess,” Not technically a lie. Wooyoung hummed at that, nodding as he sat back down on the small chair by the wall. “Why did you save me?” Yeosang shot back.

“Because you were hurt,” Wooyoung stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Yeosang scoffed.

“I’m a siren! Why would you care?” Yeosang’s voice broke, coming out less aggressive than he had originally intended.

“Does being a siren make you any less deserving of help?”

“A hundred times. I know only how to harm,”

“And yet you didn’t harm me,” Wooyoung hummed, emotions that Yeosang didn’t even  _ want _ to understand in his voice. Yeosang huffed.

“A choice I’m beginning to regret,” Wooyoung’s eyebrows knit together, hurt flashing in his eyes. For some reason, Yeosang wanted to reach out and comfort him, tell him he didn’t mean it, but he shook that feeling off. He wouldn’t allow himself to feel anything other than hatred towards a human. Instead of continuing, Yeosang opted to study Wooyoung’s face. He had skin the color of sunlight, and eyes like fresh soil on a summer’s day— so lush and so  _ alive _ . Yeosang’s eyes trailed down his nose and to his lips, where he noticed a small mole.  _ Cute _ , he thought, smiling to himself a little.

~

Wooyoung was taken aback by the intensity of Yeosang’s gaze, blushing slightly as the siren scrutinized his face. The blush only deepened when he got to Wooyoung’s lips, his own lips quirking upwards ever so slightly. It was at that moment when the door swung open, Seonghwa stepping in with Hongjoong in tow. Much to Wooyoung’s relief, Yeosang’s attention snapped to the intruders, an accusatory glare settling on his features.

“You’re awake,” Seonghwa observed.

“Clearly,” Yeosang quipped, narrowing his eyes at Hongjoong. Hongjoong bristled from behind Seonghwa, shoulders raising. 

Seonghwa simply pursed his lips and nodded, murmuring a quick “That’s good,” before moving to approach Yeosang carefully, not taking his eyes off of the siren as he did so.

“Is it?” Yeosang spat, continuing to glare at Hongjoong. “That man seemed pretty intent on having me dead,” Seonghwa sighed as he knelt beside Yeosang, sending a pointed look towards Hongjoong. Wooyoung stared helplessly between the three, wanting to break the tension but not knowing how to.

“I’m not going to apologize for protecting my crew,  _ siren _ ,” Hongjoong finally spoke, his voice quiet but steely.

“I didn’t ask for your forgiveness,  _ human _ ,” Yeosang snapped, matching his tone to Hongjoong, the two of them glaring daggers at each other.

“That’s enough,” Seonghwa cut in, “We didn’t come here so you two could try and bite each others’ heads off,”

“Then what  _ did _ you come here for?” The siren quipped, his glare turning on the black-haired man.

“To check on your injuries,”

“Don’t you dare touch me, human,” Yeosang warned, the words barely out of his mouth when Seonghwa’s hand shot to the bandages around his abdomen. Yeosang yelped in pain, a string of curses in a language Wooyoung didn’t recognize spilling from his lips. “What the  _ fuck _ ,” he hissed, his hand instinctively going to his side. Seonghwa slapped it away.

“Don’t touch it,” he reprimanded, studying the now barely visible wound on Yeosang’s side. That was weird. How had he healed so quickly? Wooyoung supposed it had something to do with being a siren. Seonghwa seemed to notice it too, and he remarked on it, looking up at the siren and saying, “Your wound healed pretty quickly,” in a quiet voice. 

Yeosang simply grunted in response. Seonghwa sighed, lowering his eyes and continuing his work. Wooyoung was surprised that Yeosang hadn’t shoved him away yet, as he seemed to be fairly apprehensive of them.

“What about the water?” he suddenly blurted out. Yeosang snapped his head towards Wooyoung, eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

“What… about it?”

“I mean- don’t you need it?”

“I don’t… think so? At least, I’ve survived outside of it for a few days before,” the siren explained. “I can- I have a human form if that’s what you mean. All sirens do,”

“And why is that?” Hongjoong questioned, still leaning against the doorframe. Yeosang once again narrowed his eyes at the shorter man before turning back to Wooyoung, locking his eyes on him.

“I’m not sure why exactly we have human forms. Most sirens use it to get information on human ships and things of that nature,”

“And what about you?” Hongjoong asked, animosity still clear in his voice. Yeosang shrugged, slowly shifting his gaze so it met the captain's.

“That’s none of your business,” the room fell silent after that, Wooyoung shifting uncomfortably in his chair as Seonghwa continued to treat Yeosang’s wound. 

He stood as he finished wrapping bandages around the siren’s abdomen, saying, “You should get some rest. I’ll have Wooyoung bring you some clothes if taking your human form would be more comfortable,” Yeosang slowly inclined his head, humming, before he carefully laid down, back to the door. Wooyoung and the others took that as their cue to leave, shutting the door softly behind them, Hongjoong and Seonghwa sharing a look.

“I’ll… go find some clothes,” Wooyoung, mumbled, scurrying away.

~

Yeosang stared at the wall as the humans left, confusion coursing through him. Why were they helping him? Why hadn’t he killed them? Why did Wooyoung feel so familiar? A voice in the back of his mind told him it had something to do with his past life— with who he had been before becoming a siren. What was their bond then? And why did Yeosang still feel it so strongly, even though he was no longer that person? He knew nothing of his past life— no siren did. So why? Why was he so sure that he  _ knew _ Wooyoung?

And why did he want to trust the lavender-haired man? Yeosang couldn’t let himself trust anyone, let alone a human. Humans were too unpredictable, too violent. Too unlike the ocean, which, though equally as violent, could be predicted if only one knew the signs. Yeosang had spent every moment he could remember with the ocean. 

For five years he learned how to breathe with it, feel its ebb and flow. But now he was among humans, separated from his home. The only thing he knew about humans was that they wanted to kill him, that they shouldn’t be trusted. So why was that little voice telling him to trust Wooyoung? Why did it tell him that Wooyoung was  _ different _ , that Wooyoung was  _ special _ ? What made him special? Yeosang was determined to find out.

He shook his head, shifting so that he was laying on his back. Admittedly, the tail was getting annoying. He supposed he could take his human form, but he didn’t know how long he would be able to keep it up, nor did he know what effect— if any— it would have on his injury. He didn’t especially want to be any closer to a human, but on the other hand, he was itching to be able to move. It hadn’t even been an hour and he was already tired of how confined he felt. Sighing, he made his decision, closing his eyes in concentration as he began the process of shifting his tail into legs.

It wasn’t a pleasant process in any sense of the word— he was essentially separating his tail and rearranging his bones. And while it didn’t exactly hurt, it was both extremely uncomfortable and extremely time-consuming. He didn’t know exactly how long it took, but the light in the cabin had shifted by the time he was done. He didn't think he would ever get used to how  _ weird _ legs felt. Thankfully it didn’t seem to affect his injury, aside from a slight throbbing. A few minutes later he heard a soft knock at the door, startling him from his thoughts. Yeosang at least had the presence of mind to wrap himself in a blanket before uttering a sharp “What,”

“Um,” came Wooyoung’s voice, “I have some clothes for you. I think they’re your size. Might be a bit big, though,”

“You can come in,” Yeosang responded. The door opened slowly, like Wooyoung thought he would startle him. Yeosang scoffed. As if. Wooyoung entered the room, gently placing the clothes on the foot of the bed while making a point of looking everywhere but at Yeosang. The latter thanked him quietly, Wooyoung giving him a shocked look before ducking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Yeosang didn’t have the time or energy to try and decipher what that look meant.

Hurriedly he put on the clothes: a plain white shirt tucked into some brown pants, with a leather belt that he cinched around his waist. They fit well and were comfortable enough, aside from being a bit rough to the touch. Yeosang supposed that was to be expected, as he was used to the feeling of just water against his skin. Slowly, carefully, he sat up, legs dangling off the side of the bed. Using the bed frame as support, he put his feet against the wooden floor of the ship, shifting so that they held his weight. He was going to have to get used to his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm soRRY for the quality of the dialogue, it continues to be the bane of my existence. also the chapters are just gradually getting longer i sweAR i didn't mean to do this. anyways i hope u enjoyed this :)
> 
> follow my twt if u want: @kys_jpg


	4. like a tide drawing you in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a decision is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for how long this took. I'm in my last few weeks of school and all my teachers have been piling on the projects and exams oof. Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer so that hopefully makes up for it?
> 
> As always, feel free to check out my twitter if you wanna see my ranting and such! Its: @kys_jpg

Wooyoung made his way back up to the deck, sighing as the salty breeze hit his face, forcing himself to relax. He was confused. Talking with Yeosang was exhausting— one minute he would seem genuinely scared or confused or worried, and the next he would go right back to hurling insults and sharp remarks at anyone dared talk to him. The siren had seemed genuinely thankful when Wooyoung brought him clothes. In that moment, Wooyoung had seen just a sliver of his old friend— a sliver of the quiet, caring boy he had once known. He sighed again, dropping his head into his arms and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Of course, he knew that they were not the same person, he _knew_ that his friend was dead, but there was still a part of him that hoped and yearned to be able to see him again. He supposed that the loss of someone that meant _that much_ to a person could do that— could force them to hold onto hope for so long, even if they knew it was useless. But Yeosang had been Wooyoung’s first friend, the first person who had looked at him and decided that he was someone worthy of kindness.

After Yeosang died, Wooyoung had been devastated, resorting to a life of pickpocketing people in the marketplace, trying to get enough money to fund his hopeless search for a remnant of his only friend. He had been lucky to meet Hongjoong when he did— though he _had_ been caught trying to steal from him. But Hongjoong had seen the loneliness and desperation in his eyes and had offered Wooyoung a spot on his ship, saying that they could use someone with his talents. 

And Wooyoung had taken him up on it, telling himself he would never look back. But he did look back. And every time, he saw a small boy with kind eyes and a bright smile waving back at him. He saw that same boy crying to him out as the ocean swallowed him whole. And he wanted more than anything to pull that boy out, to comfort and hold him again. He wanted to be able to go back and at least _talk_ to his friend before he left, to at least be able to say goodbye. But he knew he couldn’t, and he let that crush him.

So when he was finally able to find who he was looking for, he didn’t know what to do. He was confused. He was confused and devastated and hopeful and overwhelmed all at the same time. He couldn’t help but throw his head back in a sudden, mirthless laugh at that, allowing it to dissolve into the wind. He felt a presence to his right, turning to face San, who was looking at him with his mouth pulled in a slight frown. Wooyoung offered him a small smile before dropping his head back into his arms, staring blankly into the waves.

“Are you alright?” the other asked, concern filling his voice.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung exhaled. “Yeah. I'm just… thinking,”

“About the siren?”

“Yeosang,”

“Right, Yeosang,”

“Yes, about him,”

“How’s he doing?” San’s voice was low and careful, as if trying not to upset Wooyoung. Gently, he shifted Wooyoung so that he was leaning on the older’s shoulder.

“He’s alright,” Wooyoung said, allowing San to run his fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. “He’s just confusing. I mean, one minute he’s practically at Hongjoong’s neck and the next he seems genuinely thankful when I give him clothes. I just don’t understand,” He lifted his head, giving San a distressed look.

“I think… you just need to give him time,” San reassured him, gently ruffling his hair. “He’s hurt, and probably just as confused as you,” Wooyoung smiled halfheartedly, opening his mouth to respond. A loud thump came from below the deck before he could get any words out. Quickly he rushed to the small staircase to see what had happened. And Yeosang was there, at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at them as he spat out another string of curses in the same strange language. He was wearing the set of clothes Wooyoung had given him, the thick fabric swallowing his slight frame.

Despite the sour look on his face, Wooyoung couldn’t deny that he looked incredibly _cute_ like that, the sleeves of his shirt covering his hands as he continued grumbling at the stairs. He grabbed at the railing, angrily stumbling to his feet, his lips in a small pout. Wooyoung cleared his throat, getting the siren’s attention.

“Do you need help?” He offered. Yeosang narrowed his eyes, as if sizing Wooyoung up, his distrust clear on his face. Slowly, he nodded his head, as if it physically pained him to ask for help. Wooyoung descended the stairs, cautiously offering his arm to Yeosang as support. The other took it silently, his touch barely there as he let Wooyoung help him up the stairs. As soon as they reached the deck, the siren stepped away, bracing himself against one of the ship’s masts, his shoulders raised somewhat defensively.

Wooyoung could see his legs shaking slightly. He looked like a newborn deer, his legs trembling as he tried to find his balance. He supposed that was to be expected, as he _was_ a siren who, up until just a few minutes ago, had a tail. A salty breeze blew over them, and Yeosang visibly relaxed, letting his eyes slide shut as the sun beat down on his face. After a minute or so of silence, he slowly opened his eyes again, turning his gaze on Wooyoung. His hair was messed up from the breeze, and the pirate couldn’t help but find it cute.

“I have… a strange question,” he breathed, voice barely carrying over to Wooyoung, some indiscernible emotion in his eyes. Wooyoung quickly averted his own eyes, flustered by the intensity of the siren’s gaze.

“What is it?”

“Did I-” he cut himself off. “No. Did you know me? Before?” That question hit Wooyoung like a brick. He faltered, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as he scrambled for an answer. Because what should he say? Should he lie, saying that they had never met before? Or should he just tell Yeosang the whole story? How they had been friends, and how Wooyoung had spent the last five years of his life searching for him? He didn’t know what to do, so instead he just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a guppy.

~

Yeosang regretted the question as soon as it came out of his mouth. Why did it matter? He was going to leave as soon as his wound healed anyway, so why bother asking about his connection to someone he would likely never see again? He wasn’t supposed to care about humans at all— in fact, he was supposed to hate them. So why did he care so much about his connection to this one? Why did it plague his thoughts so much? And why did his heart ache like that whenever he saw Wooyoung’s face? 

He wanted— no, he _needed_ — to know what the aching meant. So that he could get it to go away, he reasoned. There was no other reason than that. He just wanted to eliminate the problem at its source. But, watching Wooyoung struggle for an answer, pain clear on his features, he felt a panging in his chest, telling him to comfort the man in front of him. He pushed that feeling down, hoping that it would go away if he just ignored it.

“I-I did,” Wooyoung finally answered, his voice small and broken. “We were… friends when we were kids but one day-” he swallowed, shutting his eyes tightly. “One day you went out to sea and you never came back,”

“I see,” Yeosang hummed. The aching came back full force as a tear made its way down Wooyoung’s cheek. Against his will, Yeosang reached out and gently wiped it away. Wooyoung looked up at him with big, shiny eyes, confusion written all over his face. Yeosang quickly snatched his hand back, scowling as he turned away. _You’re not supposed to care_ , he scolded himself, once again shoving down the aching in his chest.

He glared out at the shimmering waves, longing for their embrace. But he knew that it was too dangerous to return just yet, that he should allow his wound to heal. He sighed, frustrated, sinking to the floor to give his legs some rest. He didn’t know how humans did it, how they could be on their legs all day. His body was so heavy without the buoyancy that the water provided, and it was so much harder to move.

“What’s it like?” Wooyoung asked, his quiet voice barely reaching Yeosang’s ears. He could feel the pirate’s eyes on him, but he continued to gaze at the ocean, letting the sounds of it comfort and relax him. 

“What?”

“Being a siren, I mean. What’s it like?” Yeosang hummed. What was it like? Why did Wooyoung care?

“Empty, I suppose,” he shrugged, finally looking up at the pirate. There was sadness and pity behind his eyes. He quickly looked away again, not knowing what to do with those emotions. Not when they came from a human. Not when his heart ached to quell them. “I don’t need your pity,” Yeosang growled, trying to stop the aching. But he saw how Wooyoung flinched at the harshness in his voice, and the aching just grew stronger. 

It was silent after that, and for the first time, Yeosang didn’t find it comforting. It was awkward and stifling, the air thick, the aching in his chest growing stronger. But he didn’t move to break it. He told himself that he had nothing more to say to the lavender-haired man. So he opted to continue to watch as the ocean moved by, the bustling sounds of the crew cutting through the peaceful sound of the waves.

~

Hongjoong watched carefully as Wooyoung and the siren talked. He didn’t trust the siren at all, and for good reason. No one could blame him though— Yeosang had almost killed his crew member, his _family_. From the moment he had picked Wooyoung up five years prior, he had been protective of the younger, treating him like a brother. So he felt anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Wooyoung froze at something Yeosang said, his expression turning into one of pain. 

Hongjoong furrowed his brows and jerked forwards, ready to defend his friend, but a hand tugged at him from behind, keeping him in place. He turned his glare to the hand’s owner, but his expression softened when his eyes made contact with Seonghwa’s. 

“Let them talk,” the taller man said softly.

“Fine,” Hongjoong frowned. “But I’m watching them,”

“I know,” Seonghwa laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hongjoong turned back to Wooyoung and Yeosang just in time to see the siren retracting a hand from Wooyoung’s cheek like he had been burned, a confused expression on his face. Then he saw Yeosang sink down, turning away from Wooyoung. The latter said something, and even Hongjoong could see the sadness on his face from his spot at the wheel. The siren seemed to contemplate a while before responding. A few more seconds passed, then all of a sudden he snapped at Wooyoung, the pirate looking stricken at whatever Yeosang said.

Hongjoong let out an angry growl at the look of hurt that flashes across Wooyoung’s face, moving once again to defend him. This time Seonghwa didn’t stop him, rather he followed a few steps behind the captain, watching him warily as he stormed towards the pair. The eyes of the rest of the crew followed him carefully, waiting to see what he would do. Hongjoong couldn’t find it in himself to care. As he drew closer, he heard Yeosang speak again.

“The waves are my company,” the siren’s voice was surprisingly quiet and gentle, with a softness in it, one that Hongjoong didn’t expect to hear coming from him. “I am not lonely,” The way he said those four words sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Wooyoung, but the lavender haired pirate didn’t seem to pick up on that, simply nodding silently as Yeosang watched him.

Seonghwa coughed from behind Hongjoong, breaking the silence that had settled over the pair. Wooyoung whipped around to face them, clearly startled, but Yeosang just glanced over at them lazily, looking both bored and slightly annoyed at the interruption. When his eyes landed on Hongjoong, he quirked an eyebrow at him, rolling his eyes as he turned to face the sea again.

~

Wooyoung had been so deep in thought that he had completely blocked out his surroundings, so when Seonghwa coughed behind him he nearly screamed. Instead he just jumped, whipping around to face the older man. He felt Yeosang stiffen beside him.

“What do you want, human?” the siren demanded, his voice dripping with animosity. He was glaring at Hongjoong, shoulders raised defensively.

“I came to check on you,” Seonghwa said, voice calm and measured, speaking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don’t need your concern,” Yeosang spat, his eyes not leaving Hongjoong’s.

“I would be careful of your tone, siren,” the captain’s voice was low and dangerous, and Yeosang bristled, as if readying himself for an attack. 

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” he snarled. Wooyoung looked helplessly between the two of them, wanting nothing more than to stop them. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been threatened with that, human. You’ll have to try harder if you want to scare me,” Wooyoung startled at that, taken aback by the apathy in the siren’s voice. There was a smile on his face, lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth that glinted in the sunlight. It was as if he found it amusing that Hongjoong threatened him like that. And Wooyoung couldn’t help the rush of sadness that came at that observation. What had Yeosang faced before that made him so laid-back?

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes, a hand instinctively going to the pistol at his waist. Yeosang threw his head back in laughter, the sound hollow and mirthless. “Are you going to shoot me again?” Hongjoong slowly took his hand away as the siren smirked at him, Seonghwa placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

“I will do what I have to in order to protect my crew,” he growled. Yeosang frowned, pursing his lips.

“Last time I checked, I’m not posing a threat to anyone at the moment,”

“I’m still keeping an eye on you,” Yeosang regarded the captain carefully, something unreadable in his expression. 

“As I should expect from you,” His tone of voice was different, less aggressive, softer. Wooyoung didn’t know what to make of that.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hongjoong asked.

“You seem to care very much for your crew. From the moment I woke up, I have expected nothing less from you,” The way Yeosang spoke was almost… kind. Gentle. But Wooyoung brushed it off as the mischievous smile returned to the siren’s face. “Come on, I’m not that stupid. I know when to keep my mouth shut,”

“How perceptive of you,” the captain said flatly, finally turning to face Wooyoung. “How are you doing?”

“I’m alright, Joong. Don’t worry about me,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at the younger, looking at the faint tear tracks on his cheek suspiciously. “I promise,” Wooyoung reassured him.

“If you say so,” Hongjoong finally conceded, throwing one last warning look at Yeosang as he retreated. The siren simply watched him go, his face expressionless. When Seonghwa didn’t follow, he turned to look at the older man expectantly.

“You still haven’t told me how your wound is doing,” Seonghwa explained, his voice calm as ever.

“You’re very persistent,” Yeosang scoffed.

“So I’ve been told,”

“I’m fine,”

Seonghwa hummed. “Well,” he said, “come find me if it gets worse,” he looked at the sour expression that had settled on the siren’s face and shrugged. “Or don’t. Your choice,” with that, he turned on his heel and walked away, returning to Hongjoong’s side.

“Your captain is… pleasant,” Yeosang remarked.

“He’s just protective of us. We’re like family on this ship,”

“I see. Must be nice,” Wooyoung turned to look at the siren, who was staring out at sea, something akin to… longing in his eyes. But it was quickly replaced with confusion, and then anger, and then that unreadable expression once more— one that held so much but betrayed so little,

“Why do you seem to hate us so much?” Yeosang let out a short laugh, as if he thought the question was silly.

“It’s not like I _wanted_ to. At first, I was simply fascinated by humans. I just wanted to know more. But… my experiences with humans have always been rather… troublesome,” he said. “Most of your kind seems to like sirens better when we’re dead. So, you know, I figured it would be easier to just… hate humans. And it is,” Oh. Suddenly Wooyoung understood every biting remark and defensive movement, every glare and hiss. _Of course_ , he thought. How could he have been so blind? How had he, in such a short period of time, forgotten the main reason anyone went looking for sirens? 

And suddenly he wanted nothing more than to protect the man in front of him, to show him that he didn’t have to be filled with hate. Wooyoung was determined to show Yeosang that his curiosity was a good thing, and that life could be _so much more_ than the emptiness he had known. And Wooyoung wasn’t entirely sure where this desire came from, but it didn’t matter. He was going to help Yeosang, no matter what.


	5. the current pulls us ever closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a promise is made

Wooyoung ran along the docks, his bare feet slapping against the worn wood as he wove through the crowd. A familiar laugh rang out in front of him, barely carrying over the din surrounding him. He looked up to see Yeosang in front of him, hair whipping around in the wind, his lips pulled back in a smile brighter than a thousand suns. Wooyoung scowled, speeding up in an attempt to catch up to the other boy. But before he could reach him, Yeosang came to halt in front of a small boat, panting.

Wooyoung smirked at him. “Tired already?” he teased.

“Shut up,” the older huffed. “I have to help my father today,” he gestured at the boat.

“I know,”

“Don’t get too lonely without me,” there was a mischievous glint in the other’s eyes. Wooyoung slapped his shoulder lightly, cheeks flushing

“As if,” he replied, a laugh escaping his lips, even as he felt nervousness bubbling in his gut. He tried to push it down, reasoning that it wouldn’t help anyone. Yeosang gazed at him, his eyes becoming warm and gentle, filled with understanding.

“Hey,” he murmured softly, placing a comforting hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder. “We’ll be back before you know it,” Wooyoung stared into those eyes that always seemed to know what was wrong, and he couldn’t help but believe him.

“Do you promise?”

“Always,” Yeosang offered him a smile. “I will always come back to you,” He held out a pinky and Wooyoung took it in his own. “I promise,” he whispered. And in his heart, Wooyoung knew it was true.

Wooyoung woke with a jolt, the promise Yeosang had made all those years ago ringing in his ears. They had been so young then, so sure that they could take whatever the world threw at them. But the day that Yeosang didn’t come back, everything changed. In that moment, he realized that perhaps loss was the basis of life, and that everything was ephemeral. People came and went in a person’s life, shifting like the tides.

He blinked up at the stars.

He hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep on deck. It was just like the crew to leave him there, though. Not that he minded all that much. It was a warm night, and the crescent moon cast a soft light over everything. The ocean was calm and quiet, only a faint whisper of the waves to be heard. 

There was a dark figure at the bow, hunched over the railing and staring at the sea. He made his way towards them, careful not to make too much noise. As he drew closer, he could make out Yeosang’s face, the siren’s eyes distant as he stared out to sea.

~

A distant memory surfaced in Yeosang’s mind as he stared out at the waves— a memory he wasn’t entirely sure was his. A memory of a boy whose face he couldn’t quite make out, and of a promise.  _ I will always come back to you _ , a voice had said. But Yeosang didn’t know whose it was. He thought it was his, but it was too young, too soft. So he pushed it back down. He didn’t need to know. He didn’t care.

He watched the gentle swells of water, allowing himself to be entranced by the way the moonlight danced on the waves. He wondered what was going on beneath them. He let his eyes slide closed, simply listening as the ocean whispered to him.

“Hey,” a soft voice came from behind him. Yeosang whipped around, shoulders raised, finding himself face-to-face with Wooyoung. He let himself relax a little.

“Oh, it’s just you,”

“You sound happy to see me. It’s a nice night, isn’t it?” 

“I suppose,”

“How’s your side?”

“Why do you care?” Yeosang snapped, immediately regretting it as Wooyoung flinched. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-” he stopped himself. Why did he care about hurting this human? “Nevermind,” Wooyoung was silent after that, his lips parted slightly, looking like he wanted to say something. “What?” the siren finally asked, annoyance seeping into his voice.

“You… apologized to me?” Yeosang glared.

“So?”

“Yeosang… do you-” Wooyoung’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight, holding emotions Yeosang couldn’t even begin to fathom. “Do you really hate humans? Or do you just… want to hate us?” Yeosang paused. Of course he hated humans. Right? They hunted him, shot him, hurt him. He  _ had _ to hate them.  _ But you don’t hate them _ , that little voice said.  _ You can’t _ . And that frustrated him even more. Because he was a siren. And sirens weren’t supposed to feel anything. So why? Why did he want so badly to protect this man— this  _ human _ — in front of him? Why did he  _ care _ ?

“I do hate humans,” Yeosang murmured. “Just… not you. I  _ want  _ to hate you— I  _ should _ hate you— but I-” he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t look at the other. “I can't,” he breathed. “And I don’t know why,”

~

Wooyoung was surprised, to say the least. He hadn’t expected Yeosang to say that, of all things. He hadn’t expected the siren to look so torn about it, like admitting that went against everything he had ever known. And something compelled him to reach out to Yeosang, a comforting hand tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Yeosang’s eyes shot open at the touch, wide and shiny. But he didn’t move to smack Wooyoung’s hand away as the pirate had expected. 

Instead, he just let Wooyoung run a hand through his hair, lowering his eyes to stare at the floor. His hair was soft— softer than Wooyoung had expected.

“It’s okay, you know,” Wooyoung whispered. “To not hate me,”

“Is it?” Yeosang’s voice was small and broken, and the question sounded like it was directed more towards himself than towards Wooyoung. “I don’t… want to have these emotions,” he continued. “I’m not- I’m not supposed to have them,”

“Why not?” Wooyoung murmured. Yeosang shifted away from him, the movement causing Wooyoung’s hand to drop away from his hair.

“Sirens are part of the ocean. She is our mother. She gave us a second chance, and in turn, we help her maintain order. And sometimes, that means we kill the creatures who are hurting her. That is our role. And we can’t allow emotions to get in our way. They’re too messy. Our hearts are as cold as her depths. Or at least they’re supposed to be,” 

Yeosang’s eyes caught Wooyoung’s. “But you-” he breathed, something akin to wonder in his eyes, “From the moment I saw you, I felt like I  _ knew  _ you, and all these emotions came crashing down on me. All these things I’m not supposed to have, you gave me. And I  _ should _ hate you for it. But I- I  _ can’t _ ,” Yeosang frowned, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Wooyoung stared at him, open-mouthed, trying to process what the siren had just told him. How could someone live like that— live without feeling? But Wooyoung supposed that if you spent your entire existence learning to think like that, it made perfect sense. He still couldn’t help the sadness he felt as he looked at the figure in front of him, leaning against the railing of the ship and staring out at the waves.

And once more, he felt an urge to protect Yeosang, no matter what the cost.

~

Wooyoung had been silent for a while, and Yeosang began to get worried. He thought that maybe he had said too much— that he had overwhelmed the other. But when he snuck a glance at Wooyoung, he saw sorrow in his eyes, quickly followed by something  _ else _ , something that Yeosang didn’t know the name of. 

But it was fierce and strong and so completely overwhelming that Yeosang was taken aback. And Yeosang was impressed. Impressed at how Wooyoung was able to wear his emotions on his sleeve— displaying them as though they were badges of honor. So all he could do was look at the pirate in wonder, that aching in his heart returning as he looked at the intense sincerity in his eyes.

Slowly, he lifted a hesitant to Wooyoung’s cheek. It was soft and warm— so incredibly alive and  _ different _ from everything Yeosang had ever known. Wooyoung’s eyes widened, sucking in a sharp breath as he stared at the siren.

“Why?” Yeosang murmured.

“What?” Wooyoung’s voice was soft and shaky, one of his hands instinctively going up to cover Yeosang’s. Yeosang felt another panging, this time from his side, but he ignored it.

“Why do you look at me like that?”

“Like… what?”

“Like you care about me!” Yeosang exclaimed, wincing slightly as another sharp pain shot up his side.

“Am I not supposed to?” Wooyoung whispered, squeezing Yeosang’s hand gently, that unidentifiable emotion returning to his eyes.

“No!” Yeosang responded, perhaps a bit too emphatically. He hissed as he felt yet another sharp pain in his side. He hoped that Wooyoung hadn’t noticed, but luck was not on his side.

“Yeosang?” he asked, concern filling his voice. He removed his hand from Yeosang’s, instead placing it on the siren’s shoulder. Another sharp pain. Yeosang’s hand, now free, clutched his side. “Yeosang, are you alright?” Wooyoung’s voice was distant, and Yeosang couldn’t quite make out his features as he looked at the other. 

“I think… I’m going to pass out,” was the last thing Yeosang managed to say before he collapsed, everything fading to darkness.

~

“It’s pretty bad,” Wooyoung heard Seonghwa say from his spot outside the older’s quarters. As soon as Yeosang had fainted, Wooyoung carried him to Seonghwa, frantically waking the older up. Seonghwa had taken a look at Yeosang and concluded that his wound had gotten infected, and the siren had been in his quarters, passed out, since. 

“I’ve managed to get his fever down, but I need more medicine. What’s the nearest port?”

“The Treva Islands are about a day out,” Hongjoong responded.

“Let’s hope they have what I need,” At that, the door swung open and Hongjoong stepped out, throwing a concerned look at Wooyoung as he passed. Wooyoung stepped over the threshold, looking past Seonghwa to see Yeosang. The siren was still asleep, his eyebrows pulled in a slight frown, and sweat rolling down his face. Other than that he looked deceptively peaceful, not even shifting a bit, his chest slowly rising and falling

Seonghwa got up from his place beside the bed and went to put a comforting hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“I’ll be in Hongjoong’s quarters if you need anything,” he whispered. And with that he was gone, closing the door softly behind him. Carefully, Wooyoung approached the bad, taking Seonghwa’s spot. After a bit of hesitation, he put a hand on Yeosang’s forehead, surprised at how warm it was. Swallowing thickly, he removed his hand and lowered his head onto the siren’s chest, comforted by the sound of his heartbeat. He smelled like the ocean breeze, Wooyoung noted. 

And eventually, he let his eyes drift closed as he lay there, allowing sleep to claim him once more.

~

A map. A smile. A promise.

“We’ll go there someday, Yeosangie. Together,” A voice said. But Yeosang couldn’t quite make out who it was. He looked down. There was a map in his hands. That was weird. He looked at the tanned hand pointing to a set of islands. They were familiar, but Yeosang didn’t know from where.

“Together?” He felt himself ask.

“Always,” the voice responded. Yeosang looked up again. The person in front of him had a bright smile, but Yeosang couldn’t quite make out his features. “I promise, I’ll come back to you. Always,”

And suddenly everything shifted. Yeosang found himself on a small boat, being pelted by rain. The roaring of waves rushed in his ears and the boat rocked aggressively, as though it were trying to throw him off. Flashes of lightning cut through the darkness, and Yeosang could make out another figure on the boat. 

Thunder rumbled. Lightning crackled. The boat thrashed. Yeosang heard someone call his name as he was pitched into the sea, the waves swallowing him whole. He fought against the current, his lungs burning as he struggled to get to the surface. But it was no use. The ocean drew him further and further into her depths until ultimately he surrendered, giving in to his fate.  _ I’m sorry _ , was his last thought before he lost consciousness,

And then everything shifted again. He was on a dock, being dragged along by the same tanned hands and warm smile. They ducked into an alleyway, and suddenly there were lips on his, soft and familiar. They tasted like warmth and felt like home. So he kissed back, surging forwards against the other person. The other broke the kiss with a soft chuckle, another warm smile making its way onto his face

“Someone’s happy to see me,” he said. “Too bad you can’t remember who I am,”

Yeosang’s eyes shot open. There was a weight on his chest and a sharp aching in his side. Wincing, he lifted his head and looked down to see lavender hair and a peaceful face, Wooyoung's lips parted slightly as he slept. Yeosang dropped his head to the pillow again. How did he get to a bed? It didn’t matter.

He thought about the dream. What did it mean? Who was that person?  _ It was just a dream _ , he told himself.  _ It didn’t mean anything _ . But everything had seemed so familiar. Were those memories his? But why now? It had been five years since he had become a siren, so why were they surfacing now?  _ Wooyoung _ , a voice told him. He pushed it down. He couldn’t allow himself to care.

So he closed his eyes, focusing only on the throbbing in his side, and drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo that took a while lmao. BUT! My school is finally done, so I should be able to update this more regularly!  
> I'm actually really happy with this chapter, especially because it was mostly written at like 2 am lol. Insomnia's a bitch what can I say :)  
> There's a lot of pov switches but at least it's just Yeo and Woo I guess?
> 
> Anyways, as always feel free to follow me on Twitter: @kys_jpg
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. and as the sand washes back to sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a memory surfaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!! it's lucky :)  
> i'm sorry for how long this took— i was occupied by some personal things that were going on, and i was unable to write for a while. 
> 
> anyways, in light of current events, here are a few notes:  
> info, petitions, etc.- https://blacklivesmatter.com/  
> what you can do- https://www.nj.com/news/2020/06/here-is-how-you-can-support-the-black-lives-matter-movement.html
> 
> also, please consider donating to:  
> the george floyd memorial fund  
> your local bail fund  
> the minnesota freedom fund  
> the black visions collective  
> the ncaap legal defense fund
> 
> if you can't donate:  
> petitions you can sign- https://www.purewow.com/news/petitions-black-lives-matter  
> petitions pt. 2- https://blacklivesmatter.com/petitions/  
> if you're in the us- contact your state officials
> 
> if you're going to protest:  
> \- wear a mask! there's still a pandemic  
> \- bring water. hydration is important, especially if you're going to be shouting!  
> \- bring milk (or at least make sure you know where milk is). police are pepper spraying people, and water won't help  
> \- educate yourself! make sure you know what this is for  
> \- don't escalate things. cops want an excuse to escalate things even further. don't give them one  
> \- read this article on tear gas- https://www.popsci.com/story/diy/tear-gas-guide/  
> \- be careful! stay safe!!

The Treva Islands were a small but prosperous set of islands, making their wealth from imports and exports at their docks. As such, they had access to all sorts of medicines from all around the world. Or so Seonghwa explained.

“Alright,” he said, pulling a large journal off of a shelf in Hongjoong’s quarters. “I need something called ‘Ayos extract’. They should have it on the big island somewhere— it’s pretty popular for treating infections. Very effective. Expensive,” He flipped through the journal until he got to the page he needed, pointing out a little symbol. “The bottle should have this seal on it. That’s how you know it’s authentic. San, Wooyoung, I’m tasking you two with getting it, okay? I need to stay here to watch Yeosang,”

San nodded solemnly, throwing a worried glance over at Wooyoung, who simply stood there, staring at Seonghwa’s shoes. San placed a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder, carefully guiding the younger back on deck.

“Are you sure you’re up to this?” he asked. Wooyoung looked up at him then, a tiny spark of determination in his eyes as he nodded. San offered him a small smile, walking side-by-side with Wooyoung down the gangplank. The docks were crowded— more crowded than San had expected. He felt Wooyoung falter slightly, but not for long. The younger pirate soon took the lead, weaving purposefully through the crowds. He was so confident in where he was going that he couldn’t help but wonder if Wooyoung had been here before.

But he quickly shook that thought off, focusing all of his attention on Wooyoung’s back, trying not to lose the other in the bustle of the docks. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination: a somewhat imposing-looking apothecary a few streets over from the docks.

“How’d you know where to find this?” San asked. Wooyoung shrugged, pushing open the heavy oak door. Inside was dim and cramped, shelves filling out almost every space except for narrow aisles. Despite this, it was still comforting in a way. It was warm and quiet and smelled like freshly turned soil— a welcome respite from the clamor outside. Wooyoung scanned the shelves around them carefully, falling behind San. 

Somewhere in the shop, San heard a rustling, followed by a voice saying, “I’ll be right with you!” A few seconds later, a woman’s face popped out from a small counter that San hadn’t noticed. She had a bright smile and tanned skin, her long black hair slightly mussed from whatever she had been doing before. “How can I help you?”

“We’re looking for-” San started.

“Ayos extract” Wooyoung interrupted, poking out from behind him. The woman’s eyes widened, the smile dropping from her face.

“Wooyoung?” she breathed.

“Sunhee,” San blinked, surprised that they knew each other.

“I thought you left,”

“I did,” Wooyoung replied shortly.

“Oh,” there was an awkward silence after that. Sunhee cleared her throat. “You said you needed Ayos extract?” Wooyoung nodded. “I’ll… I’ll get some for you, then,”

As soon as she disappeared into the back room, San turned to Wooyoung. “You- you know her?” he asked. Wooyoung hummed.

“I used to live on one of the smaller islands before Joong picked me up. She lived above a bookshop I visited a lot. She always wanted to do something with medicine,” San nodded, still a bit confused. But it was clear that Wooyoung wasn’t going to elaborate, so he let it rest. This was the first time he had ever really heard anything about Wooyoung’s life before he joined Hongjoong’s crew— he always tended to steer the conversation away from it whenever the topic came up. So the silence stretched between them.

“You… went to a bookshop?” San finally asked, breaking the silence. Wooyoung let out a surprised laugh, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

“Don’t act so shocked!” He huffed. His expression quickly turned wistful, a complete contrast from a few moments before. “Sangie liked to look at the maps,” he explained. Oh. San’s heart dropped. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the door to the back room opened, Sunhee emerging with a small bottle in her hand. Gently, she placed it on the counter, motioning San and Wooyoung to come closer. They complied.

“It’ll be two gold pieces,” She said. San scoffed.

“For that small bottle?” He exclaimed. She nodded, a small frown making its way onto her face.

“It’s hard to make. Very effective. I can’t go any lower than that. Take it or leave it,”

San moved to speak again, but Wooyoung put an arm out to stop him.

“We’ll take it,” the younger said, shooting a sharp and pointed look at San. Reluctantly, San stepped down.

“May we inspect it?” San asked. Sunhee nodded. Carefully, San picked up the bottle, examining the label for the symbol that Seonghwa had shown them.

When he saw that it was there, he nodded at Wooyoung, who pulled a small pouch out from his waistband, extracting two gold pieces and sliding them over to Sunhee. The woman accepted them with a small nod, handing the bottle over to Wooyoung who, in turn, handed it to San. San tucked it into his coat for safekeeping, turning to leave the shop. Before he reached the door, he noticed that Wooyoung wasn’t behind him. 

When he turned around, he saw the younger still standing at the counter, staring at Sunhee with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Are you going to come back?” He heard the woman whisper. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Wooyoung sighed, running a hand through his hair. “There’s nothing left for me here, there hasn’t been for years,” His voice was low, barely carrying over to San.

“I see. Well, I hope you find what you’re looking for,”

“Yeah. You too,” With that Wooyoung turned around, making his way to San, nodding at Sunhee as he left. Silently, San followed as they wove through the streets once more, wondering what was going on in his friend’s mind.

~

Wooyoung had never expected to be back in the streets that he had so often walked with Yeosang. To him, it seemed as though the very cobbles under his feet were imbued with memories, with Yeosang’s quiet laugh and bright smiles. With his whimsical stories and his dreams of adventure, with every word he said and every word he didn’t. With every time he assured Wooyoung that _he was enough_. 

With every promise to return.

And as Wooyoung led San through those very streets he heard Yeosang’s voice telling him that he was exactly what the other wanted, no more and no less. He felt Yeosang’s hand in his, slightly calloused from pulling nets out of the sea. He felt his lips, soft and gentle, that tasted like the waves and felt like the sun. He smelled the bookshop— old paper and new plants— that Yeosang loved so much. He saw the smile on the other’s face as he handed him a new map.

And with every step he took, he remembered _that_ day. It was a cloudy morning and the docks were all but empty, the people expecting rain. Wooyoung had practically begged Yeosang and his father not to go, but they had explained that they needed the money, and that they’d be back before nightfall. He’d been reluctant, but he eventually let them go, trusting that Yeosang would come back. Because he always did. Right? 

It had rained the entire day, and Wooyoung saw darker clouds on the horizon. Wooyoung hoped that Yeosang was okay. But nightfall came, and they hadn’t returned. He waited all night on the docks, hoping that they had just waited the storm out somewhere safe. And then the sun rose. Still no sign of them. So Wooyoung kept waiting, strangers throwing him confused and concerned looks as they passed.

The next day, a crew of another boat said that they’d found some wreckage washed up on a small island a few miles out. They’d found the body of Yeosang’s father with it, and torn scraps of Yeosang’s shirt. 

“-young,” San’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Wooyoung,”

“Hm?”

“We’re back at the ship,”

“Oh,” Wooyoung blinked. “So we are,” He started to walk up the gangplank, but San pulled him aside.

“Hey,” his voice was soft and full of concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just… I never thought I’d be back here is all,” That was a lie. San seemed to catch on to that fact, but he didn’t press further, much to Wooyoung’s relief. Instead, he patted the younger’s shoulder in a comforting gesture as he turned to walk up on deck, already calling Seonghwa’s name.

~

Yeosang wandered through the stacks of books, taking in the familiar smell. He knew the bookshop he was in, but he didn’t know from where. He allowed it to comfort him, though, the familiarity a welcome respite. It felt like he was looking for something. He didn’t know what, but he knew it was important. So he scoured the shelves, hoping that one of them would spark his memory, his hand trailing along the worn wood. He turned one corner, then another, making his way deeper into the bookshop.

 _Here_ , a voice in his head finally said. He stopped. Where? He looked at the shelf his hand was on. It was full of old, rolled up pieces of parchment.

 _It is here_ , the voice said again. He moved his hand to the closest piece of parchment.

 _No_ , the voice told him. _Not there. It is here_ . So he made his way along the shelf as the voice continued to chant _No, no, no, it is here._ As his hand rested on the final roll of parchment, the voice finally fell silent. So he picked it up, the roll rough to the touch, and began to open it.

His eyes shot open, a cold sweat dripping down his face. Pain flashed through his side. He hissed.

“Ah, you’re awake,” a calm voice said from beside him. Yeosang turned his head. A man— Yeosang was pretty sure his name was Seonghwa— was looking at him, a small bottle in his hands. 

“Why does this feel so familiar?” Yeosang groaned. The man let out a small laugh, moving closer to the siren.

“That would be because you keep getting hurt,”

“To be fair, it’s not my fault,” he protested, yelping a little as he felt something cold against his forehead.

“Calm down,” the man said. “It’s just to help the fever. Can you lift up your shirt for me?” Yeosang raised an eyebrow at him. Seonghwa rolled his eyes. “I have medicine for you,” Narrowing his eyes and sitting up, Yeosang did as he was told. Silently, the other man popped open the small bottle and poured some of the liquid onto a small cloth. Yeosang bit back another hiss when the cloth made contact with his wound, sending another flash of pain up his side.

“Why are you helping me?” he whispered. Seonghwa didn’t look up, still pressing the cloth to Yeosang’s abdomen.

“Wooyoung asked us to,” he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Yeosang frowned. Why did Wooyoung care? He was just a siren— one that had tried to kill him at that. Wooyoung had said that he had known Yeosang before, but surely he knew that sirens couldn’t remember their human lives? 

But. 

What were those dreams Yeosang kept having? Were they memories? He thought they were. Were they his? He was almost certain that they were. What did they mean? He didn’t know. He would have to figure it out. _You shouldn’t care_ , he told himself.

But he did.

He wanted— he _needed_ — to know. He sighed. Seonghwa removed the cloth, shaking Yeosang from his thoughts. He watched blankly as the black-haired man wrapped fresh bandages around his abdomen.

“Thank you,” the siren murmured. Seonghwa nodded, offering him another small smile. 

“Do you want to go up on deck?” he asked. “We’re still docked, but some fresh air would do you good. And we should probably get you something to eat— you’ve been out for quite a while,” He offered an arm for Yeosang to balance on and the latter accepted it with another small _thank you_ , pulling himself out of bed. 

Carefully, they made their way through the ship, Yeosang immediately relaxing as the warmth of the sun hit his face. He released Seonghwa’s arm and stumbled over to the railing, his eyes sliding closed. He was content to just hear the waves again. 

He remained there until they departed from the dock, and only moved to eat a fruit Seonghwa handed him shortly thereafter. He slid down to sit on the deck, resting his head against the rail as he ate. He hadn’t seen or heard Wooyoung, which seemed odd to him. But he shook it off. The pirate probably had better things to do than talk to the siren that tried to kill him, after all.

 _Danger!_ The waves suddenly screamed at him. Yeosang’s eyes flew open and he quickly stood up, staring out at them. 

“Danger?” he asked them, slipping into the Siren’s Tongue. 

_Danger, death!_ The waves screamed back. 

“Where?” Yeosang let the urgency slip into his voice. He didn’t have time for their antics, not if there was danger.

 _The Gift-Takers! The Tear-Thieves! The Wicked!_ Yeosang let out an exasperated sigh. How did siren hunters get on their tail? How did they find out?

“Where are they?” He all but yelled. He knew he was no doubt catching some of the crew’s attention, shouting at the waves, but he couldn’t find it in himself care. The most important thing to him right now was staying out of harm’s way.

 _The moon, the moon, the moon_ , the waves said. _They follow her path. Danger! Pain!_

East. they were coming from the east. Yeosang raced over to the other side of the boat, frantically searching the horizon. Sure enough, there was another boat, quickly catching up to theirs.

 _Too close, too close!_ The waves exclaimed. _Let us help, let us destroy_ . _Sing our song and set us free!_

“No!” Yeosang hissed. 

_Sing,_ they chanted back at him. _Sing, sing, sing. There is no other way._

He shook his head vehemently. There had to be another way. He could not risk destroying this ship, not after all they’d done for him. He told the waves this.

 _They will turn, they will hurt, they will kill. The Wicked are all the same_ , the waves explained. And for the first time ever, Yeosang ignored them. Frowning, he whipped around, his eyes meeting Wooyoung’s.

~

Wooyoung had come up to talk to Hongjoong when he saw Yeosang leaning over the railing, distress clear in his voice as he talked urgently in a language Wooyoung didn’t recognize. Suddenly, he turned around, making eye contact with Wooyoung. And his eyes were _glowing_ . They were surrounded by an aura the same color as the bright waves, and they were _glowing_. Wooyoung took a step back, startled by their intensity.

But he blinked and the blue haze was gone, Yeosang’s brown eyes frantic as he approached.

“Siren hunters,” he breathed, gesturing to the horizon. Sure enough, there was another boat there, but Wooyoung couldn’t make out what exactly it was.

“How do you know?” Wooyoung asked.

“They told me,”

“They?”

“The waves!” Yeosang’s voice was growing more exasperated as he spoke, and he was frequently throwing glances back at the other boat. “Shit,” the siren muttered, so quiet that Wooyoung almost didn’t catch it. Yeosang had taken to rubbing his neck, a nervous tic all too familiar to Wooyoung. “If they catch me-” he cut himself off. “Fuck,” he said, before muttering to himself in that same strange language.

“Hey,” Wooyoung whispered, waving a hand in front of Yeosang’s face. “Talk to me,” When Yeosang finally looked up at him, his eyes were shiny and desperate.

“I can’t let them find me,” his voice was shaky, and his breaths were short and rapid. “I can’t- I’m not ready. I don’t-” Tears started to roll down his cheeks uncontrollably as he clutched at the fabric of Wooyoung’s shirt.”They’ll hurt you,” he choked out, the sentence muffled as he buried his face in Wooyoung’s chest. Wooyoung froze. Yeosang continued to cry, his tears soaking through Wooyoung’s shirt. But Wooyoung remained still, trying to process the siren’s words. 

Why was he crying? Was it for fear for his own safety? Or was it… for fear for theirs? When he had first come onto the ship, he had seemed standoffish, aggressive even.

But now… now he seemed softer. Warmer. Almost child-like. He seemed unsure of himself, unsure of his emotions. But past that, he seemed to care. Deeply. He seemed to be truly grateful towards all of them, even Hongjoong.

His words… they sounded like an admission. To himself. To the world. An admission that he cared, that he didn’t want them hurt, that he wanted to protect them. So Wooyoung sprung back to life, placing a firm hand on Yeosang’s back— showing the siren that he was there, that he was okay. His sobs had turned to quiet sniffles, his face still buried in Wooyoung’s shirt.

“It’s okay,” the pirate murmured, rubbing circles on the other’s back. “I won’t let them,” He clenched his jaw, glaring out at the ship that was drawing ever closer. _Siren hunters_ , he thought. They weren’t going to get anywhere _near_ Yeosang— not if Wooyoung had anything to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!  
> this chapter's a bit longer as an apology for the wait :)
> 
> as always, my twt is @kys_jpg if you wanna see my rants


	7. so shall i come back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the ocean comes to life

Hongjoong stared out at the ship on the horizon.  _ Siren hunters _ , Wooyoung told him. He was conflicted. He could just let them take Yeosang, that would be one more worry off his chest. But he knew that would hurt Wooyoung more than words could say. The kid had been searching for this since the moment he stepped foot on this ship— who was Hongjoong to rip that away from him? He let out a frustrated noise. 

He felt a hand come to his shoulder and he spun around, ready to snap at whoever it was. Seonghwa blinked back at him.

“Try to relax,” he said, his deep voice as smooth and even as always.

“I’m perfectly relaxed,” Hongjoong huffed. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him. He glared at the older man, turning back to watch the other ship. It was considerably closer than before, and was gaining on them quickly. His gaze shifted to the deck, where he saw Yeosang hunched over the rail, worry radiating off of him. Hongjoong frowned. What right did he have to worry about it? It was his fault anyway.

“You are not ‘perfectly relaxed,’ Hongjoong. I know you better than that,” Hongjoong could practically hear Seonghwa’s eyebrows furrowing behind him. He sighed. “Try talking to Yeosang,” Seonghwa suggested. Hongjoong groaned. “He’s a siren. They’re siren hunters. It follows that he’d have experience dealing with them,” Seonghwa was right. Hongjoong  _ knew _ he was right. But he still didn’t want to talk to the siren— he didn’t trust it not to try and kill him. But what else was he going to do? Throw his crew into a fight with no knowledge of their foe? As if. Huffing angrily, he made his way down to the deck.

Yeosang looked up when he heard someone coming, eyes widening when they landed on Hongjoong. As the captain drew closer, his expression shifted, becoming still and emotionless as he stood up straight.

“I suppose Wooyoung told you who they,” he jerked his head towards the other ship, “are. What they want and all that,”

“He did tell me who they are, yes. As for what they want… I was hoping you could enlighten me,”

“I see…” the siren hummed, pursing his lips. “Well, they probably want scales and tears for the most part. Maybe blood if they’re feeling extra ambitious,”

“And you’re not too concerned by this?”

“As I said before— you’re not the first person who’s tried to kill me. Far from it, actually,” Yeosang shrugged. There was silence. “Of course I’m concerned,” his voice was quiet, almost a whisper. “But what kind of siren would I be if I showed it? We’re cold and heartless, remember? That’s why our tears are such a commodity,”

“You-” Hongjoong breathed. “You’re not heartless though. Not from what I’ve seen. You seem to care a great deal about Wooyoung, at least,”

“Don’t remind me,” Yeosang groaned.

“Is that so bad?”

“For a siren? Yes. If we-” he cut himself off, seeming to ponder for a moment. “Sirens… are not mortal. At least, not in the way that humans are. Sure, we can get hurt, and our bodies may perish but… We are born from Death. We are quite familiar with it. What would kill a normal human doesn’t kill us. Not really. We’ll be reborn in an identical body, with no memories, and we’ll continue on.

“But… if we allow ourselves to care, if we develop a Tether… that’s it. Effectively, we become mortal. Just like humans. When we die, there is nothing else. No more chances. Because if there is something we care about more than the Sea, what use does she have for us anymore?” Hongjoong blinked.

“Oh,” he managed to say. He swallowed. “So… Wooyoung is your Tether?” Yeosang let out a short laugh.

“No,” he glared back out at the other ship. “No. But… he’s well on his way to becoming it,” the last phrase was so quiet that Hongjoong almost didn’t catch it, as if the siren were speaking to himself or to the ocean. His eyes held emotions that Hongjoong couldn’t quite put a finger on. But as quickly as they appeared they were gone, Yeosang turning back to face Hongjoong. “So what are you going to do about the siren hunters?” He asked

Hongjoong thought for a moment. “Well, what else  _ can  _ we do? We’re going to tell ‘em to fuck right off,” he grinned. “Wooyoung would have my neck if I let them have you without a fight,” With that, he headed back to the helm, leaving Yeosang to watch after him.

“I presume you sorted things out?” Seonghwa asked when he returned. Hongjoong hummed in affirmation. 

“You know, despite my doubts, I can see he’s a good kid. Just… conflicted,”

“So you’re adopting another kid?” Seonghwa snorted. Hongjoong smacked his shoulder lightly.

“Those siren hunters aren’t going to lay a finger on him. For Wooyoung’s sake,”

~

The ship rocked as it turned around to face the siren hunters. They were close enough now that Wooyoung could make out some of their faces, and they were unpleasant, to say the least. They were rough and angry and full of more  _ hatred  _ than he had ever seen. He quickly glanced at Yeosang, who was standing beside him. If the siren felt any fear, his face did not betray it— his face was almost eerily calm and collected as he stared lazily out at the other ship. 

To Wooyoung it seemed as if there were a giant tide behind them, waiting to break free, but for whatever reason Yeosang wouldn’t let it. But it was not his place to question it. So he let it go.

“Give us the siren,” a gruff voice shouted, “and no one will get hurt,”

“And if we say no?” came Hongjoong’s voice.

“Then we attack,”

“Well, so be it,”

With that, the other ship pulled even closer to theirs, planks dropping between the two. And suddenly their ship was swarming with men, all armed to their teeth and ready to fight. Wooyoung instinctively reached out an arm to shield Yeosang, his other hand going to the small knife in his waistband. Then Seonghwa was behind him, pulling Yeosang back, away from the siren hunters. The rest of the crew had appeared on deck.

“If you want to get to him,” Hongjoong called from his spot at the wheel, drawing his gun. “You’ll have to go through us,”

The siren hunters quickly surrounded the crew, and the sounds of fighting filled the air. A punch flew by Wooyoung’s shoulder. He dodged, pulling the knife out of his waistband. Another punch came, this time connecting with his stomach. He stumbled back, clutching his stomach in pain. He blindly swung the knife at the offending arm, the blade barely slicing through skin.

The owner of the arm hissed, bringing his it back as if to punch Wooyoung again. Wooyoung was faster though, his own fist coming up to the man’s face. He heard a satisfying  _ crunch _ as his punch connected with the man’s nose, sending him to the ground with the force of it.

As soon as he was down, two more men took his place. But Wooyoung would not let them get to Yeosang. So he fought them, his breath coming out in short huffs as he dodged and swung and swiped. And before he knew it he was surrounded by siren hunters, bruised and beaten but still determined.

It was as he was fighting one of them that he felt a sharp pain piercing his side.  _ Oh _ , he thought as he fell to the ground,  _ I’ve been stabbed _ . He thought he heard Yeosang call his name, but he couldn’t be sure. Slowly, his world faded into darkness.

~

Yeosang saw the dagger plunge into Wooyoung’s side. He heard the pirate cry out in pain. Pushing Seonghwa aside, he stumbled towards Wooyoung, numbly dodging the fighting around him. When he finally got to him, Wooyoung was on the ground, clutching his side, the man who had stabbed him standing over him triumphantly. His blood was staining the deck.

And Yeosang saw red.

Jerking upwards, he grabbed the blade of the dagger, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. The siren hunter blinked at him in surprise. Taking the opportunity, Yeosang slammed their heads together. The hunter stumbled back.

_ Let us free _ , the waves cried. Yeosang tried to ignore them. A siren’s emotions were a dangerous thing, after all.

The man swiped at him. Yeosang ducked, swinging his foot at the hunter’s leg. It connected with a  _ crack _ and the man buckled. Yeosang brought a fist back, punching him in the face.

Once.

Twice.

Again and again, until his knuckles were bruised.

With every movement he made he could feel the thrum of the waves in his veins, begging to break free. And with every movement, he was more tempted to let them.

Finally, the hunter groaned, collapsing to the deck.

Yeosang turned back to Wooyoung, quickly kneeling at the pirate’s side.

“Wooyoung,” he whispered urgently. No response. “Wooyoung, talk to me!” Still nothing. “Wooyoung,  _ please _ ,” Not even a single movement came from the body cradled in Yeosang’s arms.

And, as the first tears fell down his cheeks, he let the thrum of the waves engulf him at last.

~

San watched as Yeosang pushed past Seonghwa, watched as he fought the man who had stabbed Wooyoung, and watched as he cradled the pirate in his arms. And San watched as tears started rolling down the siren’s cheeks, his eyes beginning to glow. He saw Yeosang’s lips moving, and he heard a haunting song fill the air.

And the ocean itself sprung to life, waves thrashing and slamming against the side of the ship, begging to join the fray. The song grew louder. The waves grew more restless, finally crashing over the railing, sweeping across the deck. Siren hunters clamored towards Yeosang. The waves surrounded their feet, knocking them to the ground and carrying them overboard.

Their cries were drowned by the sound of Yeosang’s voice, eerie and hollow but somehow filled with sorrow. The water gathered around him, encasing him like a protective shell. The waves slammed against the siren hunters’ ship, threatening to break it open.

And then there was a loud  _ crack _ as the waves grasped at the siren hunters’ ship splitting it into pieces. A giant wave rocked their own ship, and San clung onto the railing so he wouldn’t be pitched into the sea.

“Yeosang!” Seonghwa shouted, but it was no use. The waves continued to writhe underneath their ship, hungry for more flesh.

And then, they stopped. San glanced over at Yeosang. Wooyoung’s hand was on his cheek. He looked down at the pirate, blinked, and then collapsed. 

And just like that, it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!! thank you so much for reading, and i hope you enjoyed it! i finally added a tentative chapter count (if everything goes to plan at least lol). this chapter was a bit on the short side, i'm sorry :(  
> in other news i'm really bad at writing action lmao.
> 
> as always, feel free to follow me on twt @kys_jpg


	8. as surely as the moon will rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a song is ended

The voices of the waves roared in Yeosang’s ears as they unleashed their malignant song. Distantly, he heard the screams of men as they were thrown overboard.

Distantly, he heard people shouting his name.

But those sounds were so small, so insignificant. The power of a thousand typhoons coursed through Yeosang’s veins, and he was drunk off of it. All his rage, all his indignation, finally unleashed on those who had caused it. They deserved it. This, he knew. They caused nothing but pain, nothing but suffering. And he hated them. And the ocean helped him get rid of them. This storm— this  _ power _ — why hadn’t he used it before?

There was something warm on his cheek. He looked down.

_ Wooyoung _ .

And suddenly the din of the waves— all telling him  _ devour, destroy, kill _ — was gone. All the power, the pure, unbridled rage, was gone.

This song… it was dissonant. It was a song that consumed and destroyed and  _ hated _ . This, he knew. 

And as his vision blurred, Yeosang swore he would never sing it again.

  
  


It was a hot day, and the sun beat down relentlessly as Yeosang wove his way through the streets. Quickly he arrived at his destination: a small section of the beach nestled next to a forest, far away from prying eyes. It was familiar to him, as though he had been there before. Someone else was there— staring out at the horizon as waves lapped gently at his feet.

The boy looked serene, his black hair swaying in the breeze. And Yeosang knew that he was the boy that tasted like warmth and felt like the sun. He knew that this boy was waiting for him. That he had been waiting for years. And he knew that he was still waiting. But Yeosang didn’t know where he was, who he was, or even what he looked like.

Still, as he watched the boy from his place in the sand, he knew that he would find him. He would do whatever it took. The boy turned to him, a dazzling smile on his face as he waved at Yeosang. He jogged the short distance to where Yeosang was sitting, stopping at the siren’s feet.

“Why are you just sitting there, Sangie?” He asked, his voice bright and airy. “Come join me!” He reached his hand out to Yeosang. Yeosang took it hesitantly, letting out a small gasp when the boy yanked him to his feet. And Yeosang was suddenly aware of how close they were now, the boy’s face just centimeters away from his.

As he studied the boy’s face, Yeosang realized that he  _ knew _ him. For the first time, he could make out the boy’s face, and he  _ knew _ him. He knew that golden skin and those rosy lips. The small mole on his cheek and his sparkling brown eyes.

It was Wooyoung.

Yeosang stared at him. Grinning, Wooyoung pulled Yeosang towards the water.

_ The boy from his memories… he was Wooyoung? _ No, that couldn’t be. It was too simple. He was subconsciously putting someone’s face into his mind. Someone he knew. That had to be it. Yeosang had allowed himself to care for someone and it was messing with his mind. It was dangerous for him to care, and this was his mind’s way of telling him it had gone too far.

“-sang. Yeosang,” Wooyoung’s voice cut through his thoughts, a hand waving in front of his face. Yeosang turned to look at him. He was beautiful. His skin practically  _ glowed _ in the warm light of the setting sun. His black hair shined, tousled by the breeze. His smile was soft and his eyes were bright and kind and so filled with adoration. “You okay there? You spaced out for a little bit,”

Yeosang nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, I’m fine,”

“So…” Wooyoung said, gazing back out at the horizon. “You never answered my question yesterday,”

“What was it again?”

“D’you think sirens exist?”

“Sure,” Yeosang responded, taken aback by the question. Right. This wasn’t Wooyung. Not really. “How about you?”

“I think it would be nice if they existed, but I’m not entirely sure they do,”

“Nice? How so?”

“Well, I think it’s comforting to believe that if a loved one died at sea, you might have a chance to see them again, you know?”

“I suppose that’s… one way of looking at it, yes,”

“A lot of people see them as these evil, destructive creatures, but honestly I don’t blame them. I mean, they are  _ dead _ , after all. There’s gotta be a lot of pent up anger over that. And don’t you think they’d get lonely?” Yeosang let out a surprised laugh.

“You’re very strange,”

“You love me anyway!” Wooyoung responded, grinning as he draped himself over Yeosang. Yeosang felt his cheeks heat up.  _ It  _ is _ a hot day _ , he thought.  _ It means nothing _ . So he simply rolled his eyes and shoved Wooyoung off of him.

“Keep telling yourself that,”

~

It was raining when Wooyoung first met Yeosang. Hard. He had huddled up under the awning of a book shop, trying to escape the rain, when Yeosang first appeared in front of him. Wooyoung had thought he was a fairy. He voiced this, and Yeosang let out a shy laugh. 

Wooyoung decided right then that he liked hearing Yeosang’s laugh.

“Are you going to go inside?” Yeosang had asked, his soft and quiet. Wooyoung shook his head. “Oh. Why are you sitting there, then? Why don’t you go home?”

“I don’t have a home,” Wooyoung whispered.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” Yeosang cut himself off, pondering something. “Do you want to come to my home? You might get sick if you stay out here,”

“I don’t-” Wooyoung started, but Yeosang was already pulling him to his feet and dragging him through the rainy streets. 

Wooyoung had decided right then that this boy was the best thing to happen to him.

Yeosang’s house was warm, and his dad was welcoming. Yeosang gave him a towel and a fresh set of clothes, and his father gave him food and a place to sleep. Wooyoung ended up staying for longer than just one day. Yeosang and his father welcomed him into their lives, allowing him to stay with them for as long as he needed. He had become fast friends with Yeosang, and the two rarely left each others’ sides.

Before he knew it, two years had passed, and he had grown to treasure Yeosang with all his heart.

He and Yeosang were on the docks, helping Yeosang’s father load up his boat. It was Yeosang’s first time joining him out at sea.

“Are you nervous?” Wooyoung asked. Yeosang turned to him, eyes sparkling with excitement. Wooyoung snorted. “I’ll take that as a no,”

“I’m so excited, Woo!” the boy practically squealed, shaking Wooyoung lightly for emphasis.

“Just don’t get too bored without me,” Yeosang rolled his eyes.

“And you don’t get into too much trouble,”

“I would never!” Wooyoung exclaimed, a mock-offended expression on his face. Yeosang giggled at that. 

Wooyoung decided right then that it was his favorite sound in the whole world.

Wooyoung was 13 when he realized that he was a little bit in love with his best friend. It was a warm sunny day, and Yeosang insisted on dragging him through the crowded marketplace, vibrating with excitement. Apparently Mr. Jeon had gotten new maps. And as Wooyoung watched Yeosang, he was struck with how much he had grown to care about the boy in front of him. How every dazzling smile sent chills up his spine and every giggle set off butterflies in his stomach.

And he was 14 when he first kissed Yeosang. He hadn’t meant to— truly. One minute they were in the book shop, Yeosang talking about his plans to explore the world, and the next Wooyoung’s lips were on Yeosang’s, the other boy melting into him. When they finally broke apart, Yeosang smiled at him gently, looking at Wooyoung as if he held the world in his hands.

“I was wondering when you’d finally do that,” Yeosang said, his voice filled with a warmth that Wooyoung had come to associate with him.

Wooyoung decided right then that he wanted to be with Yeosang forever.

~

When San stepped into Wooyoung’s quarters, Seonghwa was already there, sitting next to the bed. San’s eyes first landed on Yeosang, who was curled into Wooyoung’s side. He looked more peaceful than San had ever seen him— his light brown hair was fanned out over the blankets and his lips were tugged into a small smile. 

Wooyoung, on the other hand, was clearly in distress. Even as he slept, his face was contorted in pain as Seonghwa carefully sewed up the wound in his side. Yeosang shifted, his eyes slowly opening as he processed his surroundings. As soon as he saw Wooyoung next to him he pushed back, falling off of the bed with a  _ thump _ . 

Seonghwa moved to check on him, but San stopped him, saying, “Keep helping Wooyoung. I’ll see if he’s okay,” Seonghwa nodded. San made his way around the bed, where he found Yeosang sitting on the floor, staring blankly at his hands.

“That was… one way to wake up,” San said. Yeosang’s head snapped up and he stared up at San, his eyes wide.

“What do you-” the siren began, looking over at the bed. “Oh. That,”

“I came to see if you were okay,”

“Physically? I’m not injured. Just tired,” Yeosang stood, gazing over at Wooyoung with something indiscernible in his eyes.

“And mentally?” San asked carefully. Yeosang sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“The ocean’s Songs are… not always pleasant,” he explained, his eyes still locked on Wooyoung’s sleeping form. “What the ocean wants more than anything… is balance. At least, that’s what she says. But it’s a nicer way of saying control. Sirens… we’re here to maintain the control, and she lends us some of her power to do that. But in using that power we lose ourselves. 

“We, in turn, succumb to her control. Most sirens are okay with that, most of them have some sort of hatred for humans, but…” he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “I’ve never hated humans. Not really. I’ve tried.  _ Gods,  _ I’ve tried so hard. But… it’s never become easier to sing those songs. The ones of destruction. Of death. Because I never wanted to kill. So when… when that song came so easily to me, when I let the ocean take what she wanted so easily-” he paused, taking another deep breath. 

“I wanted those men  _ dead _ ,” he said. “With all my being. And I’ve never—  _ ever _ — wanted that before. And I  _ never _ want to sing that song again. And I know that if I stay here, if I allow myself to  _ care _ any more than I already do, I will,” He turned back to San, his expression eerily empty. “So I want to be let off at the next port. I’ve imposed on you long enough. I’ll wait out my injury somewhere else, and then return to the sea. We’ll never have to meet again. It’s better that way. For all of us,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW that took a while. i'm so so so sorry about that qmq  
> i'm taking a summer class with my top school (which is super exciting and fun!!!) and i recently started working again, so i haven't had that much time to write. still, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! it's wrapping up soon!!! what will happen next??? i've already started writing the next chapter, so hopefully it'll come out faster lol. thank you all for your kind comments, they really make my day <3  
> until next time!!!


	9. and surely as the stars will shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yeosang remembers

When Wooyoung woke up, his quarters were empty. He carefully sat up, moving his feet over the side of the bed. He made his way up to the deck, hoping to talk to Yeosang, but when he got there the siren wasn’t at his usual place. Spotting San, he made his way over to the other side of the deck.

“Do you know where Yeosang is? I can’t find him,” He said. San’s eyes widened and he glanced over at Hongjoong, who was just a few feet away.

“Uh…” he replied, seemingly searching for the right thing to say.

“He’s gone,” came Hongjoong’s voice. Wooyoung whipped around to face him, wincing at the sharp pain that shot up his side.

“Be careful,” San murmured. Wooyoung ignored him.

“What do you mean he’s  _ gone _ ?” he hissed.

“He asked to be let off at the next port,” Hongjoong shrugged, his voice even.

“And you listened to him? What about his injury?”

“Seonghwa gave him some medicine. He’ll be fine,”

“How can you be so sure?”

“We can’t. But he survived on his own for years. I thought you, of all people, would have a little more faith in him,” Hongjoong commented, regarding Wooyoung carefully. Wooyoung huffed, turning to stare out at the waves. True, he was sad that Yeosang had left without saying goodbye. But Hongjoong had made a good point. Yeosang was smart— he could fend for himself. Perhaps this was for the best. Perhaps now that he got his closure, Wooyoung could finally move on, finally leave his old friend in the past.

But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t.

Not when he was reminded of Yeosang at every turn. Every soft breeze felt like Yeosang’s touch— gentle, comforting, and so incredibly full of warmth. Every whisper of the waves sounded like Yeosang’s voice, telling Wooyoung that he would always return.

Well. Perhaps not every promise was meant to be kept.

Perhaps not every wave was meant to return to shore.

~

Yeosang stood on the docks, watching the ship disappear over the horizon. He wondered if Wooyoung would be okay. The pirate had still been asleep by the time Yeosang left. Yeosang had looked over him carefully, being sure to take in every detail. He wanted to remember Wooyoung. 

He knew he cared about Wooyoung. Probably more than he should. That, he was finally able to accept.

But he also knew how  _ dangerous _ it was to care— for both of them. He knew the ocean would seek revenge. So he had to leave, for both of their sakes. The ocean still held power over him, still controlled him. And unless he could do something about that, he would have to stay away. He knew that. But that irrational part of him longed for Wooyoung’s company— for his warm smiles and bubbly laugh, his soft words and his comforting presence. That irrational part of him tugged him towards the sea, begging him to swim after the ship, to join Wooyoung once again.

Yeosang knew he couldn’t allow himself to listen to it. So he squared his shoulders and turned his back to the horizon, ignoring how his heart cried out in protest. He had no idea where he was, but it didn’t matter much. As long as he could get away from his emotions. He needed to clear his head. He needed to be alone. To the west, there was what looked to be a forest.  _ That seems like a good place to start _ , he thought, turning to face it. That was where people usually went to be left alone, right?

The forest was, all things considered, fairly nice. Sure it was dim and far from the ocean, but Yeosang liked how the afternoon light filtered through the leaves. He liked the smell of the warm earth, full of activity and life. He liked the sound of rustling as animals foraged for food. He liked the crunch of leaves under his feet. But most of all he liked how the birds sang just for themselves— how their songs were lilting and peaceful, so different from the songs he had known. 

Perhaps he could learn something from them.

As Yeosang wandered farther into the forest, the call of the ocean faded further into the background. He could feel his body resisting him— he knew that he wouldn’t last long so far away from the sea. But this was necessary. This was better. So he trudged on, watching as the sun sunk past the trees.

His limbs felt like lead by the time he finally reached a clearing, collapsing onto the soft grass. He thought he saw a person standing over him, but it was dark and his vision was blurry. So he let himself drift off to sleep.

It was a beautiful day— not too hot or too cold. Yeosang was standing in a field, eyes closed as he listened to the soft burbling of a nearby stream. He was waiting for something. What it was, he didn’t know. 

“You can open your eyes now!” a voice said from in front of him. He complied. His eyes met warm brown ones— Wooyoung’s. A bright smile adorned the other’s face, and his soft black hair shone in the dappled sunlight. They were standing at the edge of a small clearing filled with wildflowers. In Wooyoung’s hands there was a crown made out of those flowers— blue, pink, yellow, and white woven together with care. Wooyoung placed the crown on Yeosang’s head, giggling at the confused look that Yeosang gave him. 

“You look like a fairy!” He cooed, adjusting the crown ever so slightly. “My fairy,” he added, his voice taking on a more serious tone. Yeosang felt his face heat up and he looked away, unable to meet Wooyoung’s intense gaze.

_ This isn’t a real memory _ , he reminded himself,  _ it’s just a dream _ .

But Wooyoung’s hand was on his cheek, warm and comforting, and it felt so  _ real _ . 

“Yeosang,” Wooyoung murmured. Yeosang tried to ignore him. “Yeosang,” Yeosang squeezed his eyes shut. “Sangie,  _ please _ ,” Hesitantly, Yeosang opened his eyes, finding Wooyoung’s face just a few inches from his own. He smelled like sunlight, looked like home. And Yeosang wanted so badly to believe this was real. 

But he couldn’t. 

“Yeosang,” Wooyoung breathed, breaking the siren from his thoughts. 

“Yes?” Yeosang managed to croak out, his voice nearly giving up on him. Wooyoung gave him a smile so radiant it could rival the sun. 

“I love you,” he whispered, the smile not leaving his face. “I always will. No matter where you go, I’ll follow you. I’ll find you. I’ll come back to you,” Yeosang gulped, remembering those words from another dream.

“Always?” he felt himself ask. 

“Always,” Yeosang felt soft lips on his own— a promise. It was as though Wooyoung was trying to tell Yeosang just  _ how much _ he cared, how sincere he was. And Yeosang understood. He understood every unspoken word, every emotion, every promise. 

Yeosang woke up to sunlight filtering through a small window and the smell of something cooking in the air. Slowly, he blinked his eyes, processing his surroundings. He was in what seemed to be a small cottage, with books and herbs spilling over every surface. He was sitting on a small couch, a thin blanket carefully draped over him. He could hear the muffled sound of someone humming, accompanied by the creaking of floorboards. 

Then a tall man came into view, his faded hair shining in the morning sun and two bowls in his hands. When he saw Yeosang he lit up, a friendly grin breaking out across his face. 

“Good morning!” he exclaimed, placing one of the plates in front of Yeosang. Yeosang stared at it apprehensively, grunting in response. “Go on, eat,” the man urged. “Starving yourself won’t do you any good,” After another moment of hesitation Yeosang complied, reluctantly taking a bite of the strange food in front of him. He had to admit that it was quite good. 

“Who are you?” Yeosang asked after he had finished. The stranger simply smiled. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” he said. Yeosang opened his mouth to respond, but the man cut him off. “Though I suppose I already know who you are. Or at least, I know  _ what _ you are,”

“And what’s that?”

“A siren,” the man grinned. Yeosang blinked at him, taken aback.

“How did you-“

“How did I know?” he asked. Yeosang nodded. “That’s a secret,” he winked, gathering the dishes. “My name is Yunho, by the way,”

“Yeosang,”

“Well, Yeosang, I suppose we have quite the conversation ahead of us,” Yunho disappeared into another room with the dishes, emerging a few minutes later with an easy smile still on his face. He sat down in the chair across from Yeosang, the smile dropping ever so slightly. “It’s awfully dangerous, being this far away from the ocean,”

“I’m aware,”

“You’re trying to escape something,”

“What would you know?”

“Enough,” The smile on Yunho’s face had turned serene. “Running away isn’t going to solve your problems— it’ll only make them worse. Believe me,”

“And why should I?”

“Because I know what it is to be lonely. To feel like every emotion you have is wrong. And I did the same thing as you: I ran away. Away from my life, away from the people I loved, and away from… the sea. Because I was afraid of myself,”

“Were you…”

“A siren? I was,”

“Not- Not anymore?”

“Not really, no,”

“How?” Yunho looked at him, sighing

“Do you know what the most valuable part of a siren is?” Yunho’s voice cut through the heavy silence that had fallen between them. 

“Our… tears?” Yunho shook his head. 

“Our  _ hearts _ ,”

“That's impossible,” Yeosang scoffed, “Sirens don’t  _ have _ hearts,” This man was ridiculous. 

“It is rare, that’s true. But not unheard of. Not impossible,” Yunho hummed, turning to rifle through his bookshelves. He pulled out a slim book— it looked like a journal of some sort— that had faded turquoise binding and yellowed pages. He flipped through it until he got to the page he wanted, reading it out loud. 

“A siren’s purpose is to serve the sea, to protect it and fight for it. They can not care for anything except the sea. For this reason, the sea does not give them a heart,” Yeosang opened his mouth to argue, to say that Yunho was proving his point, but Yunho held up a finger, silencing him. “However, there are a few cases in which a siren has developed a strong connection to something— or someone— other than the sea. 

“This connection, or rather the object if that connection, is referred to as their ‘heart’. If a siren were to reject this connection, they would return to the sea, being born anew. If they were to embrace it, on the other hand, the ocean would reject them instead, leaving them to their own devices. They would become, for lack of a better term, almost-humans,”

Yuhno snapped the book shut, quirking an eyebrow at Yeosang. “You‘ve made your choice,” he said, more of an observation than a question. 

“I-“ Yeosang started. “No I haven’t,” 

“You may deny it,” Yunho hummed, “but I know what that decision looks like. Believe me— this will only hurt you. I did the same thing as you— I ran. And that’s a decision I’ve always regretted. I was so afraid of myself that I didn’t stop to consider what it meant. You need to go back, Yeosang. He’s waiting for you,”

“How can you be so sure?”

“He’s your heart, isn’t he?” Yunho’s voice had taken on a softer tone. Yeosang nodded slowly, suddenly hit with the realization that those memories were his own. He needed to find Wooyoung, to tell him he remembered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIFE UPDATES AND OTHER ANNOUNCEMENTS
> 
> wowwww that took a long time i’m so sorry. i’m actually enrolled in a summer course at my top college, and that’s taking up a lot of my time. i’m having fun though, and i feel like i’ve already learned so much! hopefully the next update will be out quicker, but we’ll see qmq
> 
> thank you so much for your patience!!!
> 
> anYWAYS  
> ATEEZ CB JULY 29TH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	10. darling, believe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a story ends

In the end, Yeosang had stayed with Yunho for a few days, regaining his strength. Being so far away from the ocean was taking its toll on him, but Yunho seemed to have a remedy for almost everything. The two of them had spent those days discussing their lives as sirens, Yunho telling Yeosang things he had never known. At one point, Yeosang had asked the other what it was like being human.

“It’s scary at first,” Yunho had replied. “It’s so  _ different _ from being a siren, you know? But I suppose that much is obvious. Let’s see… It’s much warmer than being a siren. That’s the best way I can think to describe it. Being a siren… It’s so cold. Lonely. Empty. It’s like… you’re not really alive. You just kind of… exist. But being a human, there’s so much more  _ life _ . So much more warmth in everything around you. I can’t say I don’t regret it sometimes, especially since…” He trailed off, his eyes becoming distant. “Well, no matter,” he grinned. “My point is, you have much more control as a human. Take that as you will,”

After Yeosang had recovered, Yunho had brought him to a small cove where he stood now, giving him an encouraging pat on the back before disappearing back into the forest.

Yeosang sighed as he stepped towards the water. In order to get to Wooyoung, he would have to transform back into his siren form, he realized, proceeding to discard his clothes onto the beach before walking back into the waves. He allowed the sea to envelop him once more, closing his eyes as he allowed his body to transform once again. It was still as painful as before, but he gritted his teeth, set in the idea that it would allow him to find Wooyoung faster.

After what seemed like ages, he sucked in a breath and opened his eyes, smiling slightly at the crimson flash of his tail. He could hear the muffled voices of people approaching the cove and he quickly darted away, plunging deeper into the waves.

_ My child _ , a voice echoed in his head— the ocean. He frowned.  _ Why do you reject me? _

“Because of you, my hands are soaked in blood,” Yeosang hissed.

_ Some blood must be spilled in order to maintain balance _ , it reasoned. Yeosang ignored it. He could feel Wooyoung’s heart calling out to him, but it was so far away. So he pressed onwards, willing himself to go faster.  _ Your heart has distracted you from your purpose. _

“If my purpose is to kill, then I want nothing more to do with it,”

_ You think I will let go of you that easily? I am not done with you _

“Do you really need me to stay that badly? Don’t you have enough sirens?”

_ You spent too much time among humans. You’ve become soft _ , the ocean noted. Yeosang rolled his eyes.  _ It is not a matter of necessity, child. I gave you another chance at life, and you actively reject it. That is something I will not take lightly _ .

“I may be alive, but this is not  _ life _ ,” Yeosang spat. “This is an empty existence, filled only with destruction,”

_ I gave you purpose. _

“So did Wooyoung,”

_ So he is your heart. Your Tether. _ Yeosang didn’t respond.  _ I remember him. He’s in your memories, you know. What can he give you that I cannot? _

“Love,”

_ How very  _ human _ of you. It is such a messy thing, love. Unpredictable. Distracting. It only gets in the way of things. It is best to steer clear of love— it makes things much easier. Love is so distinctively human. Too complicated. _

“You say that as if being human is a bad thing,”

_ Is it not? Humans are evil. I thought you, of all people, would know that much. _ Had it been just a month ago, Yeosang would’ve agreed without hesitation. But after spending time with humans, he had found there was more to it than that. Humans had so much to offer— so much kindness, so much love, so much  _ warmth _ . And Yeosang thought it was beautiful. More beautiful than anything the ocean had ever offered him.

“They can be evil, yes. But… So can you. Sure, they kill and destroy and take so much. But you do the same, don’t you?”

_ Watch your words, child _ , the ocean warned. Yeosang frowned.

“But that’s not all you’re capable of. The same thing goes for them. They have more to offer than just those things, and they offer them so freely, so completely. And as much as humans have hurt me, I still find myself being drawn towards them,”

_ I have lost you, I see _

“Perhaps you were always meant to,”

_ Perhaps I was. Very well. I will admit that I could stand to be… kinder to my children. I will help you. _

“You’ll… what?”

_ I will help you. Your heart… he is far away. Much too far for you to catch up to him quickly enough. So, I will help you reach him. _

“I- Thank you,”

_ Don’t expect kindness from me in the future. I still do not approve of what you are doing. But I can see that you’ve made your decision. After this, I will offer you nothing more. _

“I understand,”

_ How can you be sure he will want you to come back? You left him _ . Yeosang flinched.

“I can’t be sure. But I have to try,”

_ Very well. I’ll give you five minutes to talk to him. But if he doesn’t want you… you come back to me. You start over. This time, I will make sure you never see him again. _ Yeosang frowned. Never see Wooyoung again? He didn’t know how to confront that. But without the ocean’s help, he wouldn’t be able to catch up to Wooyoung in time.

“Deal,” he said, setting his shoulders in determination.

~

Wooyoung stared blankly out at the sea, willing it to bring Yeosang back. But it didn’t; Yeosang was gone.

Again.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, followed by San’s voice.

“Hey,” San said. “How are you doing?” Wooyoung sighed.

“Well… I had thought my best friend— and the first person I ever truly loved— had died in a storm five years ago, which had had. But then, I found him again as a siren. And he didn’t remember me at all. But I-” his voice cracked. “I found that I’m still in love with him, even after all this time. And just when he started to open up to me again, he left. So yeah, I’m doing alright,”

San flinched at the harshness in Wooyoung’s voice. Wooyoung’s gut churned.

“I- I’m sorry, San. I didn’t-”

“It’s okay Woo, I understand,” The other replied, squeezing his shoulder gently. “You’re hurting. Sometimes you just need to let it out,” Wooyoung dropped his head back onto San’s shoulder, closing his eyes and drawing in a long, shaky breath.

“I just… I really thought he was back for good this time,”

“I know, Wooyoung, I know. And I also know that this isn’t what you want to hear but… people drift in and out of our lives— that’s just how it is. And sometimes it can hurt so much. Some people say that when someone drifts away, there’s a reason for it. Wouldn’t that be nice to believe? That every single thing that hurts has a bigger reason behind it? But… as much as people drift apart, they can also drift together again. If I’m being fully honest here, I don’t think that you and Yeosang ever fully drifted back together. And maybe you’ll find him again; maybe you’ll drift together.

But… maybe you won’t. And I know that hurts to think about, but it’s important to at least consider,”

Wooyoung sighed. Yeosang  _ had _ made his choice, it seemed. Wooyoung supposed he should respect that.

But it didn’t make it hurt any less as he stared out at the gentle swells of the sea, each soft crash of the waves breaking against the ship reminding him of the siren.

So he closed his eyes, leaning further back into San for the comfort the other pirate’s presence provided.

Wooyoung was standing in the doorway of a room, looking out at the sea of books and maps strewn over every surface. His eyes landed on a figure sitting in the middle of the room, smiling softly at the intense focus on Yeosang’s face. Rays of golden light fell across the room, giving everything a dream-like glow. 

“Hey,” he murmured, chuckling at how Yeosang’s head shot up, eyes widening at the noise. 

“Oh, Woo, you’re home,” he smiled.

“I am. What are you up to in here?” Wooyoung picked his way over to Yeosang, settling down in the small space beside Yeosang— the only place that was clear of papers.

“Just planning,”

“Your grand adventure?”

“Yeah, that,” Yeosang hummed, scribbling something down on the journal in front of him.

“Speaking of which,” Wooyoung started, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and procuring a small scroll. “This is for you,” Yeosang took the scroll carefully, looking at Wooyoung in confusion.

“What is it?”

“Just open it and find out,” Yeosang frowned slightly, sticking his tongue out at Wooyoung before delicately unrolling the scroll, letting out a small gasp when he saw what was on it.

“Wooyoung,” he breathed, looking up at the other with shiny eyes. “Is this… what I think it is?” Wooyoung glanced down at the scroll— a beautifully detailed and illustrated map of their islands— then back up at Yeosang. He nodded. “Wooyoung… how much was this?”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” he smiled. “I’ve been taking odd jobs around the docks for a while now,”

“Weren’t you saving up for something?”

“Yes,” he replied, a mischievous grin making its way onto his face, “For this,” And suddenly Wooyoung found himself with an armful of Yeosang, the other tackling him in a hug, breathing out an endless stream of  _ thank yous _ and  _ I love yous _ . Wooyoung chuckled, burying his face in the other’s hair. He wished they could stay like this forever.

Wooyoung opened his eyes again, still leaning against San. He couldn’t help but wish to go back— to return to the peace he had five years ago. But he couldn’t; he knew he couldn’t. So he simply stared out at the ocean, scanning for something he knew wouldn’t be there.

In the distance, there was a flash of crimson, barely there for a second before it disappeared beneath the waves. Wooyoung immediately surged forward, reminded of the same deep red in Yeosang’s tail. His heart leaped to his throat as he frantically searched the horizon, desperately wishing that it wasn’t just his imagination.

And then another flash of crimson, closer this time. Wooyoung strained his eyes against the glaring light reflecting off the waves.

More crimson, followed by a splash. He was sure he wasn’t imagining things now; San had joined him, also watching the sea carefully.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I don’t know…” Wooyoung trailed off, seeing a dark form just below the surface, quickly approaching the ship. And suddenly a head was breaking the surface, familiar light brown hair, wet and glistening in the sunlight. Warm brown eyes meet his.

And Wooyoung shattered.

~

Yeosang peered up at Wooyoung, seeing the pain in the pirate’s eyes. He flinched. San also stared down at him, a protective arm around Wooyoung’s shoulders.

“What do you want now?” San asked, glaring at Yeosang.

“I- I thought that by leaving, it would be better for all of us. I’ve realized that I was wrong,” San scoffed.

“Took you long enough,”

“I know. Being away from the ocean was… rough. Both on my body and on my mind. And being away from my Tether was… much harder,” Wooyoung’s eyes widened.

“Your Tether?” his voice was shaky, as if he was about to break down crying.

“Yeah, my Tether. My heart. Whatever you want to call it,” Yeosang breathed. “It’s you. And I was so scared of that. Because it means that I care, and I’m not  _ supposed _ to care. I was so fucking  _ scared _ that I saw no other option but to run. And I- I hurt you. Again. I’ll never forgive myself for that. And I completely understand if you don’t want to see me ever again. Just say the word and I’ll disappear. Forever. You’ll never have to see me again, I promise. But… I want to hear it from you,”

Wooyoung said nothing, silent tears slipping down his cheeks. Yeosang gulped, avoiding the pirate’s eyes. He was afraid of what he’d see in them.

“I-” Wooyoung hesitated. “I don’t-”

_ Your time is almost up, child. _

“ _ Please _ , Wooyoung,” The siren pleaded, finally looking back up at the other. “Just… yell at me, tell me you hate me. Something.  _ Anything _ ,”

“I don’t,”

“What?”

“I don’t hate you,”

“You… don’t?”

“No, Yeosang, never. I could  _ never _ hate you, I-”

_ Time’s up _ , the ocean said.

Yeosang felt his tail turn into legs. Something was dragging him under, away from the pirate. He let out a small scream, desperately reaching for Wooyoung.

“Yeosang!” the pirate exclaimed, extending a hand out in an attempt to catch the siren. Yeosang took a deep breath as he was yanked under the surface.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t transform.

He was  _ human _ again.

_ You’re mine again _ .

He struggled against whatever was pulling him down, desperate for air. As he grew dizzy, the only thing he could think about was Wooyoung.

Yeosang found himself standing in the bookstore again, this time with Wooyoung at his side.

“Are you happy?” The younger asked. Yeosang hummed, eyes scanning over the stacks of book. The late afternoon light filtered through the shelves, falling softly on the aging papers. 

“I think I am,” Yeosang replied, trailing a gentle hand over the old spines. And he could feel Wooyoung practically  _ glowing _ next to him. Yeosang leaned over, letting his head rest against Wooyoung’s chest as the other wrapped his arms around him. “Because I have you,” he whispered, turning to face Wooyoung. “As long as you’re with me, I’m happy,” Yeosang smiled as he watched Wooyoung’s face flush a deep red.

“You can’t just  _ say _ things like that!”

“Can’t I express how much you mean to me? How much I love you?”

“I suppose you can,” Wooyoung grinned. “As long as I can do the same,”

“Of course you can, you big idiot,” Soft lips caught Yeosang’s, warm and comfortable. He smiled into the kiss, content and at home.

But that moment ended as quickly as it started, and Yeosang was plunged into suffocating darkness. 

_ Welcome back, my child _ , a voice echoed in Yeosang’s head. 

“No,” Yeosang tried to cry out, his voice dying in the darkness around him. “I can’t go back yet— he hasn't answered me,”

_ Don’t you think his hesitation is answer enough? Besides, we made a deal. You’d do well to keep your end without protesting _ . Yeosang curled in on himself, a soft sob wracking its way through his body. So this was it. He would never see Wooyoung again. He would forget about everything the other had done for him, everything the other  _ meant _ to him. And Wooyoung would forget him too, in due time. He would move on, find someone else to search for, someone else to love.

Against the infinite expanse of the ocean, Yeosang felt so small, so insignificant. What did it matter that he would be forgotten? What real space did he fill, that his feelings mattered so much? Perhaps they didn’t, Yeosang realized. That  _ was _ what the ocean had taught him, wasn’t it? That he was meant to simply fade into the background, a simple cog in the machine of life. Perhaps it was best to just forget.

Somewhere above him, a soft light cut through the vast, suffocating darkness, a familiar hand reaching towards him. Instinctively, he reached his own hand, desperately grasping for a way to get out of that darkness. So he held onto that hand like a lifeline, his throat closing up as he faded into darkness.

Suddenly, Yeosang’s eyes flew open and he was coughing up saltwater onto a wooden deck. “Wooyoung,” he whispered, staring in wonder at the lavender-haired man in front of him— his first love. Wooyoung looked back, concern clear in his eyes as a tear made its way down Yeosang’s cheeks. He was soaking wet, and Yeosang wondered if he had dragged him from beneath the waves.

“What is it?” Wooyoung asked, his voice filled with the same softness that Yeosang had come to associate him with.

“You’re-” Yeosang’s breath hitched. “You’re  _ Wooyoung _ ,”

“I… I’m not sure I follow,”

“It’s you. The maps, the docks, the islands-” he placed a gentle hand on the pirate’s cheek. “It’s you,” he murmured.

“Oh,” Wooyoung replied, still slightly confused. Then his eyes lit up in understanding. “ _ Oh _ ,” he breathed, a small smile making its way onto his face. “Yeosang you- You remembered?” Yeosang nodded. Wooyoung broke out into a grin, his eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. And Yeosang stared at him in awe, as though he held the entire universe in those very eyes.

“I did,”

“When?”

“Before I left, I started having… memories. And after I left, Yunho— the person who aided me— helped me realize what those memories meant,”

“And what would that be?”

“That I love you. I always have, and I always will. You saved my life, Wooyoung, in more ways than you could ever know,” Wooyoung’s smile, Yeosang thought, was the most breathtaking thing in the world. Wooyoung rested his forehead against Yeosang’s, eyes sliding shut.

“You came back,” he whispered. Yeosang smiled back at him.

“I promised I would, didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! That took a while, but it's finally done! The next chapter is an epilogue, so that should be fun! My summer courses are finally over, so hopefully I can get it up pretty quickly! I really like how this chapter turned out, but let me know what you think!   
> On a different note, I changed my twitter handle to @yeoblossom, if you wanna check it out :)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you're having a lovely day!


	11. always, i'll come back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

Yeosang stood on the deck, reveling in the gentle breeze and the warmth of the afternoon sun. A pair of strong, golden arms snaked their way around his stomach, and he found himself being pulled back against a familiar form. Chuckling to himself, he turned around to face Wooyoung, his smile widening at how the younger’s face lit up. 

“Hey,” he breathed, placing a hand on Wooyoung’s cheek. Wooyoung leaned into the touch, his eyes drifting shut in contentment. Yeosang studied the other’s face, taking in every familiar detail. His eyes trailed up to Wooyoung’s hair; the younger man had dyed it black again, and let it grow out a bit. It suited him.

Yeosang lifted his hand from Wooyoung’s cheek to his hair, running it through the soft locks. Wooyoung hummed, smiling at the touch. Yeosang still thought his smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. Slowly, Wooyoung let his eyes open, gazing at Yeosang as though he were the only thing he had ever wanted— the only thing he ever  _ needed _ .

“I love you,” he murmured, his voice as sweet as honey and as warm as sunlight.

“I love you too,”

“No, Yeosang, you don’t understand,”

“Understand what?” Yeosang laughed.

“ _ I love you _ ,” Wooyoung said. There was so much behind those eyes— so much warmth, so much kindness, so much  _ love _ . And for the first time in years, Yeosang knew that it was directed towards him. That to Wooyoung, he was the most precious thing in the world. 

Yeosang surged forwards, pressing his lips against Wooyoung’s. Wooyoung made a surprised noise before melting into the kiss, tightening his hold around Yeosang. Yeosang ran one of his hands through Wooyoung’s hair, letting his fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of Wooyoung’s neck. His other hand rested on Wooyoung’s waist as Yeosang pressed closer to him, their chests flush against each other.

Wooyoung hummed contentedly, sliding his hands underneath Yeosang’s shirt, Yeosang shivering at the touch. Wooyoung’s hands were cool and careful, tracing slow, mindless patterns on Yeosang’s skin. Wooyoung broke the kiss off first, resting his forehead against Yeosang’s, his breath fanning across Yeosang’s face. Yeosang smiled at him, bringing both his hands together around his neck.

“Will you stay with me?” Wooyoung whispered.

“Always,”

~

Wooyoung was happy. Yeosang walked in front of him, smiling as the gentle waves lapped at his ankles. The setting sun cast a soft pink glow over the beach, the light surrounding Yeosang in a halo of warmth. To Wooyoung, his smile was more brilliant than the stars. To Wooyoung, Yeosang was everything that was precious in the world. 

He watched as Yeosang flopped on the sand with a contented sigh, patting the ground next to him.

“No way,” Wooyoung said, stopping in front of him. “I am not getting covered in sand today,” Yeosang smiled mischievously, his hand shooting out to grab Wooyoung’s. He seemed to have different plans. Yeosang tugged and Wooyoung lost his balance, falling to the ground unceremoniously. “I hate you,” The younger grumbled as he sat up, shaking the sand out of his hair.

“No you don’t,” Yeosang teased, sticking his tongue out playfully before bursting out into laughter. To Wooyoung, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“You’re right,” Wooyoung murmured. “I could never hate you,” Yeosang went silent at that, staring at Wooyoung with something akin to wonder in his eyes. Wooyoung stared back, amazed by the man sitting in front of him. “I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you too,” Yeosang said. “More than you could ever know,” Wooyoung grinned. “Hey, Wooyoung?” Yeosang asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Yeah?” 

“Will you stay with me?” It was a simple question, but Wooyoung could feel the weight behind his words.

“Always,” he promised, linking their hands together. Yeosang smiled, resting his head against Wooyoung’s shoulder and gazing out at the sunset. Wooyoung placed a small kiss on the top of his head before turning to watch the sunset as well. For the first time in a while, he was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but yeah! Finally, we're at the end.  
> Thank you all so much for all your support throughout this journey! Your kind words really mean a lot.  
> I have a few other fics in the works: a Seongjoong thing that takes place in this universe and a Jongsang superhero au. I think I'm gonna post the Jongsang one first because I'm more invested in it but we'll see.  
> I'd like to thank you all again for all your support, and I really hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> ANYWAYS STREAM FEVER THATS ALL

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Any comments are much appreciated :)  
> Hopefully I'll be able to update this fairly often, though I don't know how long it'll end up being.  
> This is my first fic, so please tell me how I'm doing!


End file.
